


12 Days of Shagmas

by pen_and_umbra



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bathtubs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Presents, It's a Fetlifetime movie, Masturbation, Misuse of pears, Neckties and Waistcoats, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paris (City), Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shaving, Snow, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_and_umbra/pseuds/pen_and_umbra
Summary: This winter season in Paris is full of snow, great mixed drinks, festively shaped sex toys, and bad puns. Christmas is coming and so are Ann & Anne, to the tune of12 Days of Christmas.Warm up that cocoa, light that fiyah, and plug into this festival of fucks in the city of lights!This depraved Christmas silliness is a series of NSFW vignettes set in the same universe asThree Days and a Tomorrowand its sequelA Day Can Give a Hundred Gifts. You might want to peruse those first to properly meet Caligula and her collection of neckties, and Ann with her art pencils and toys.Read the tags. Seriously.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 207
Kudos: 407





	1. First Day: A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, collaborating with **SerButterTop** has led to 6000% increase in pervy content. It wouldn't have happened without you, bae. <3

_ Drink pairing:  _ French pear martini (St. Germain Elderflower Liqueur, pear vodka, champagne). Drink from a martini glass while lounging naked in bed.

* * *

Ann balanced the plate of pear slices on the fingers of her left hand as she adjusted the belt of her robe. She gazed idly at the traffic below on rue Lagrange, the sound of car horns and the yells of annoyed drivers coming through only faintly. She squinted in the bright light; it was a beautiful, cold winter day in Paris, the harsh light of the sun bathing their flat in cold light. 

“So tomorrow night, then? For the holiday show?” she heard Anne say in their bedroom. 

“Yes, perfect,” Ann called out. “I’ve got just two lectures during the day.”

Ann crossed the cavernous living room to the bedroom. It was also flooded with light, the white sheets of the bed and the pale grey furniture doing nothing to absorb the brightness. At the foot of the bed, standing in front of a full-length dressing mirror, Anne was tying her aubergine cravat. Ann bit her lower lip; the look of annoyed concentration on Anne’s face was both endearing and funny.

“Do you need help with that?” Ann asked as she settled down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. She ate a pear slice.

“I’ve been doing this for years.”

“It doesn’t look like it,” Ann opined, licked her fingers, and smirked at Anne in the mirror. The outraged look she got made her feel giddy. 

Anne turned and tucked her tie into her grey waistcoat. “When you help me with my tie, it usually leads to a half-hour delay. And some of us have to work for a living, you know.”

“Untying is my forte,” Ann said and wiggled lower on the bed. She ate another pear slice. “Sure you can’t stay? I’d love to demonstrate my prowess.”

Anne pulled on her suit jacket and sat on the bed next to Ann. She yanked gently on the belt of Ann’s robe. “Speaking of ties,” she said, voice low and warm with her smile. “I’m liking the bow on this holiday package.”

Ann flexed her thighs and exhaled unsteadily. “I thought you had to go to work.”

Anne hummed thoughtfully, slowly pulling at the robe belt. “I do,” she said and the knot came loose. Ann’s robe slipped open. “But I’m reminded I haven’t had breakfast yet.”

“I see,” Ann said, a bit faintly. She slid her hand along Anne’s thigh, feeling the firm muscle under the wool of her trousers. “What did you have in mind?”

Anne winked at her, smiling, and took a pear slice from the plate. Ann felt tremulous at the smile, because it was hot and purposeful and very familiar to her with its intent. She held her breath as she watched Anne trail the pear slice along her skin, from between her breasts to the apex of her legs, leaving behind a sticky trail; Ann lifted her knees a bit, spreading her legs. 

“I was thinking fruit,” Anne said conversationally as she drew circles on Ann’s vulva with the pear slice. “With a sweet sauce.”

Ann’s eyes drooped closed when she felt the sticky pear dip between her legs. “Ah, that’s…” she exhaled, shivering with the cold touch along her hot core. The touch disappeared and Ann opened her eyes. “Oh, hm?”

Anne smiled at her and bit into the pear. Her eyelids fluttered as she chewed. “Mmm, lovely,” she murmured and popped the rest of the slice to her mouth. “Hand me another slice. And spread your legs.”

As Ann reached for the plate, her hand trembling, Anne rolled onto the bed to lie down between Ann’s legs. Ann exhaled a breathy moan when she felt Anne’s hands slide along her thighs, the touch blossoming as heat in her. Mouth open, breath unsteady, she handed another slice to Anne.

“Mm, thank you,” Anne murmured and slid her lips along Ann’s inner thigh. Ann’s muscles jumped there. And then Anne slid the pear slice along her wet sex, dipping between folds and teasing her opening. “And oh, I like this presentation better than a dull, simple plate,” Anne added, looking up at Ann.

“I, uh,” Ann exhaled and reached to tuck a loose strand of Anne’s dark hair behind her ear. Seeing Anne’s head between her legs, dark eyes looking at her ravenously, was doing dangerous things to her composure. Ann’s insides shimmered with building arousal, tight and impatient. “I’m still partial, ah, to plates. Anne...”

“Your loss,” Anne said and handed over the pear slice. “Try it. You’ll love it.”

Ann took the slice and just as she bit into it, Anne scooted closer and slurped Ann’s clit into her mouth. Red-hot pleasure bolted through Ann and she bit her tongue along with the pear in her mouth, blood mingling with the sweet fruit and the familiar taste of her own wetness. 

“Ah, Anne!” she groaned, her head lolling back. The rest of the pear slice fell from her slack fingers; her whole focus and mind was on the sudden, intense pressure and pleasure of Anne’s mouth on her. “Oh god, oh Anne, ah…”

Anne murmured something into her sex but Ann didn’t hear the words because blood thundered in her ears. She grasped Anne’s hair with one hand and moaned her delight when Anne’s arms wrapped around her thighs, pressing her harder and more fully into Anne’s open mouth. The rough, hard strokes of Anne’s tongue on her were devastating and perfect, building her release to its breaking point in no time at all.

“Oh fuck, Anne, I’m going to come so quickly if you don’t ease up,” Ann panted, now both hands pulling Anne’s hair. “Oh god, oh…”

Her warning seemed only to spur Anne onwards because she again sucked Ann’s clit into her mouth, rolling it between her wet lips. Ann’s mouth fell open in a soundless scream as her release peaked in her, electric and intense. She held onto Anne’s head, riding her wave, grinding her sex against Anne’s mouth until she could not take the pressure any more. With a final shudder, she slumped down onto the bed and twisted until Anne let go of her spent clit.

For a long moment, Ann stared at the ceiling, panting and cooling down. She felt sticky and languid; with a groan, she rolled on her side. Anne was already up, standing by the bed and straightening her tie that had gone askew. Her chin and mouth were gleaming with wetness Ann knew was not from the pears.

“That’s it?” Ann asked, her voice scratchy. 

Anne’s hand on her tie knot paused. “Are you complaining, you minx?” she asked, voice humoured.

Ann sat up on the bed, legs over the side. She pulled Anne over by her belt loops and hooked her fingers into Anne’s belt. She smoothed her thumbs over the cold metal of Anne’s belt buckle and looked up, meeting Anne’s eyes.

“I want a proper breakfast, too.”

Anne exhaled and put her hands on Ann’s. “You’re going to make me so late.”

“It’s the Germans again?” When Anne nodded, Ann shrugged and undid Anne’s belt buckle. “They want your money. They can wait.”


	2. Second Day: Two Turtle Doves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well. I do like to take liberties with you. On occasion.” NSFW

_ Drink pairing:  _ 2011 Pascal Marchand Bourgogne Avalon. Drink with roasted squab with porcini mushrooms and a bread salad.

* * *

Anne slammed the oven door closed and wiped her hands on the kitchen towel she had on her shoulder. Checking that the meat thermometer was working, she moved the cast-iron pan next to the sink and turned to look at Ann.

“Are you doodling in my Larousse?”

Ann looked over her shoulder where she was leaning on the kitchen counter with her elbows. The look was decidedly puckish. “Maybe.”

“Hm. Let me see.”

Anne came to stand next to Ann and saw that Ann had indeed doodled on the front page of her copy of  _ Gastronomique: _ a quick pencil sketch of her cooking, brow furrowed in concentration as she sautéed porcini, spatula held high. It was drawn with a sure, skilful hand and even after all this time together, Anne was struck that this was how Ann saw her. So sure and strong and handsome.

“I’m impressed and scandalised.”

Ann turned and leaned back with her elbows on the counter. She pursed her lips, “Scandalised?”

“That you would draw willy nilly on the bible of  _ la gastronomie française,  _ as you do.”

“Well. I do like to take liberties with you. On occasion.”

Anne glanced at the meat thermometer display stuck on the oven door. They had perhaps fifteen minutes before the squabs were done. Plenty of time.

Coming to stand in front of Ann, Anne ran her hands down Ann’s sides, from ribs to her hips. Ann had a knowing, small smile that Anne then covered with her mouth, their lips sliding together with practiced familiarity. The kiss was unrushed and sweet; Ann tasted of her lip balm and the pinot noir they had started earlier. Anne sighed into the kiss and squeezed Ann’s hips harder, her tongue touching Ann’s.

When they parted, Ann’s cheeks were flushed. “How much time do we have?” she said, her gaze wandering down to where Anne’s leg was between hers.

“We’ve got enough,” Anne whispered against her neck. ”Take your shirt off.”

Ann struggled through the logistics of taking off her t-shirt while Anne’s mouth was sucking on her neck, but eventually she managed. Anne leaned back and cocked her head, admiring Ann’s breasts. So enchanting, so pale and rosy. She licked her lips, a familiar fire simmering in her loins.

“Get up on the counter, Ann.”

“Oh,” Ann breathed, her voice tremulous. “Yes.”

When Ann pushed herself up on the counter, Anne tugged her leggings down to her knees and then whisked them entirely off. Ann wrapped her legs around Anne’s hips, her heels pressing into the backs of Anne’s thighs impatiently. 

“I’m reminded of a special occasion,” Anne said and slid her hands up Ann’s sides to her breasts. She smiled at Ann and brushed over her nipples with her thumbs. She was rewarded with a shiver from Ann that made her arousal wind tighter.

“Ah, that’s…” Ann breathed, her eyes half-lidded. Anne saw her hands were white-knuckled on the edge of the counter. “I remember, ah, yes.”

Anne slid her lips along Ann’s neck, Ann’s ragged breathing and the feel of her shivering, delicious body making all else disappear. She rolled Ann’s nipples between her fingers, feeling them pucker tighter; Ann quivered most wonderfully at this and Anne pressed closer to feel as much of it as she could. She could smell and sense and feel Ann’s arousal, and almost taste it, too.

“Yes, our first time in your kitchen. What did I say back then, if you recall?” Anne asked against Ann’s neck and nipped at the tendon below her ear. A sigh went through Ann.

“You, oh, you said we were not in a hurry,” Ann said. She had a quaver in her voice. “Because you’d fuck me in every room, ah, that night.”

Anne tiptoed her fingers down Ann’s abdomen, feeling it tremble under her touch. When she reached Ann’s sex, she found Ann already wet, the insides of her thighs coated with stickiness.

“Mmm yes, I remember. And oh, Ann, I remember you were as wet and primed for a fuck as you are now.”

Anne heard the rough, dark edge in her own voice; she was so turned on by the memory and by this Ann here and now, her sex soft and slippery between her fingers, breath coming in impatient gasps into Anne’s ear. 

“And how much did you want me then, hmm?” Anne murmured against Ann’s shoulder. She slid her fingers along Ann’s need, circling her opening but not going in. “You were begging for it, panting and legs spread, desperate for me to fuck you, weren’t you?”

Ann leaned her head against Anne’s, her breath catching. “Oh god, Anne,” she whispered, struggling with her words. “God yes, desperate then and, ah, desperate now. So please shut up and fuck me already.”

Smiling, Anne kissed Ann, lips mashed hard together and her tongue fucking Ann’s mouth. And at the same time, she parted Ann’s folds and slid two fingers into her. Ann moaned into their kiss, her body convulsing against Anne’s. The tight squeeze of her inner muscles was mouth-watering to Anne, so fiery hot and intimate and perfect. She growled and pinched Ann’s nipple. This never got old and boring for her.

Anne licked Ann’s lower lip and then kissed along her jawline. She felt Ann tremble as she slowly fucked her, knowing this steady pace drove Ann crazy. “You were so inviting and needy. You’d been thinking about me fucking you for the entire evening, hadn’t you? Since I kissed you in that restaurant.”

“Ah, oh god, Anne,” Ann breathed, sliding closer on the counter. Anne pressed into her knuckle-deep, hard, and Ann’s mouth fell open in a heartfelt groan.

“Mmm, you tasted like the black rose you’d drank. And I couldn’t wait to find out what the rest of you tasted like, Ann.” 

Anne slid her other hand from Ann’s breast to her thigh and up, fingering the top of her cleft. Ann was bracing against her thrusts, her voice coming out as a breathy moan at every slow push. And when Anne added another finger, the fit now much tighter, Ann’s hips rose off the counter as she moaned.

“Oh fuck, Anne,” Ann panted, her eyes staring at Anne with intent. “And you tasted like, ah, that fucking negroni, didn’t you. Oh please don’t tease…”

“Mmm, yes,” Anne hummed, her lips brushing Ann’s again. “And then that champagne, so divine when it mingled with your taste in my mouth.”

Anne claimed Ann into a kiss again and at the same time, she brushed her thumb over Ann’s clit. Swallowing Ann’s moan, she explored more, feeling the slick nub slip and slide under her touch. Ann squirmed and grasped Anne’s hips, so hard that Anne could feel her fingernails through her trousers. Anne knew Ann wouldn’t last long; she was already fluttering rapidly around Anne’s fingers that were stabbing into her, every muscle tense and trembling. 

Ann tore her mouth away from the kiss, breathing hard, her face contorted in concentration. Her head lolled back against the cupboard door behind her. “Oh fuck, I’m so close. Oh…”

Anne stared at Ann, her insides aflame with want. Oh how she loved this, watching Ann come undone, so frenzied and glorious. She pressed harder on Ann’s clit, slippery and hot to touch, and held her breath as she saw the red blush of release rise from Ann’s chest. Her moan trembled through the kitchen. 

“Oh god, Anne!” Ann groaned and her grip on Anne’s hips tightened even more. 

Anne kept her fingers inside Ann, feeling the tight squeeze of her inner walls as she came. She stroked Ann’s clit through it all, as long as she could, until Ann jerked away from the touch with a gasp. Ann was breathing hard and shivering; Anne pulled her closer with a one-handed hug, her other hand still between Ann’s legs.

Ann slumped against her, head on Anne’s shoulder. Anne could feel the sharp expansion and contraction of her ribcage against her hand and she scratched Ann’s back gently, enjoying this trembling, warm, post-orgasmic Ann. 

“Oh, hm,” Ann sighed and straightened. Her hands went to Anne’s chest and she undid the shirt button between Anne’s breasts, fingers peeking inside. “How about you, then?”

Anne smiled. Her arousal was a simmering fire in her groin, slow and steady. She would take her time with her own pleasure with Ann. “After dinner,  _ ma fée.” _

On the oven door, the meat thermometer started beeping. The squabs were done.


	3. Third Day: Three French Hens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, you can put your hands on me, Ann.” NSFW

_ Drink pairing: _ Melon Ball Shots (vodka, melon liqueur, pineapple juice, garnish with a melon ball). Shotgun down and press your face into a waiting cleavage.

* * *

Ann sat down in the corner of the plush velvet sofa, feeling off-kilter. When Anne had said they were going to a ‘holiday show’, this had not been what she’d imagined. At all. She took a gulp from her Cosmo and looked around the room. It was tastefully decorated in greys and blues, lit with warm lights, and the music was a pleasant, throbbing presence rather than deafening; it did not look like the VIP room of a strip club. Which was what it actually was.

“Estelle,  _ ma chérie,” _ Anne said and kissed the star dancer’s hand. She was tall, dark-haired, and moved around the room like a cat stalking its prey. “You know what to do.”

As Ann watched, her hands sweaty on her glass, Estelle directed the other two strippers - a redhead with fabulous breasts and a pocket-sized blonde in a glittery white fringed bikini - to the dancing poles in front of the sofa. Ann stared as they climbed up and swung around their poles, graceful and seemingly effortless. Goodness but they were hot and athletic.

“I picked your favourites from downstairs,” Anne whispered to Ann and sat down on the sofa as well. Her fingers danced along Ann’s thigh, slipping her already short skirt higher.

Ann caught Anne’s hand and squeezed it. “How do you know these were my favourites?”

“You’re not very subtle, you know,” Anne said and winked. “At all, in fact.”

Anne sat back in her corner of the sofa and beckoned the tall brunette to join them. Ann caught the scent of perfume, vanilla and something spicy, when Estelle sat down between them. Ann stared at her from the corner of her eye, sipping her drink. Estelle had long, slim legs and arms whose sleek muscles spoke of acrobatic expertise on the pole; for clothes, she had on nothing but a green thong and a matching sheer bra. 

As Ann watched, Estelle leaned into Anne and whispered something in her ear. Her hand slid up Anne’s thigh to her waist and she undid the bottom button of Anne’s waistcoat. As her fingers crept under the waistcoat, Ann was a bit outraged. Was this woman, admittedly hot and almost naked, really feeling up Anne in front of her? It certainly seemed like it, with her ample breasts wedged firmly against Anne and her hand now fully inside Anne’s waistcoat. And Anne didn’t seem to mind - the opposite in fact, with her fingers sliding along Estelle’s neck down to the swell of her breast with what seemed like familiarity.

Ann turned to watch the two other dancers, draining her drink. The throb of the music and the strangely erotic sight of another girl so brazenly touching her woman, well. It was both turning her on and annoying her, and Ann didn’t know which emotion was winning.

“Would you like another?”

Ann started. Estelle had turned away from Anne and was regarding her with cool, green eyes. “Uh, yes. Please.”

Estelle snapped her fingers and barked something in French to the pocket-sized blonde, who then went off to the side bar. And then Estelle ran her fingers along Ann’s bare arm and leaned to whisper in her ear, “Anne tells me you’re mine now.”

Before Ann could process that, Estelle had pulled her up from the sofa and pushed her to a hard-backed chair. Ann grasped the edge of her wood seat and watched Estelle as she circled the chair, one hand caressing Ann’s shoulders. 

“She said that?” Ann said.

Estelle straddled her lap, gliding slowly up along Ann’s thighs. It made her skirt ride higher up, almost to the point of indecency. “She told me other things, too,  _ ma minette,”  _ Estelle whispered into her ear, her strong accent enchanting, her arms around Ann’s neck.

Estelle’s hips pushed against Ann’s, slowly, as she gyrated at the pace of the music. Ann didn’t know where to put her hands so she just grasped the chair harder, palms sweaty. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Estelle’s breasts. They were magnificent, the beckoning valley of her cleavage so close that if she were to bend her neck, even just a little bit, she could trace that vanilla scent to its origins.

“She did? Did she now,” Ann whispered faintly, glancing up at Estelle. She was smirking down at her, teeth white against her very red lipstick. 

“Mm, yes,” Estelle said and leaned closer again. Her breath was hot on Ann’s cheek, almost as hot as the slide of her legs on Ann’s bare thighs. “She said you are a naughty girl,” she whispered into Ann’s ear and bit her earlobe gently.

“Oh,” Ann moaned, a shiver passing through her, from head and toes straight to her groin. She shifted in her chair, feeling herself get hot and wet under the skirt. “Can I…”

“Yes, you can put your hands on me, Ann.”

Ann leaned in and ran her nose along Estelle’s collarbone. Her hands shook a bit as she put them on Estelle’s thighs, feeling the shift of her muscles underneath as she danced in her lap. She slid them up, onto Estelle’s waist, feeling breathless and aroused in a completely new, novel way. Estelle felt fabulous, smooth and lithe and sleek in her hands.

Ann met Anne’s eyes over Estelle’s shoulder; Anne was smiling broadly, obviously enjoying the show Estelle and Ann were putting on. As Ann watched, Anne beckoned the redhead to her lap and she settled in with obvious relish, placing Anne’s hand very high up on her thigh. Anne’s lips parted in an obvious delighted sigh as she gazed up and down the redhead’s supple body; she reached into her breast pocket and came up with a roll of cash. She peeled off and folded a bill one-handed and slipped it between the redhead’s breasts, her hand lingering there rather long.

Ann’s attention snapped back to Estelle when she felt her hands guided to Estelle’s hips. She glanced up and found Estelle grinning at her, mischievous and hot. 

_ “On s’envoie en l’air?” _

Ann blinked. Her thumbs hooked in Estelle’s thong, so much of Estelle rubbing against her, slick and hot and so delicious, she was having a hard time translating. “Should we do what?”

By way of reply, Estelle scooted off her lap and nudged her knees apart. She stood between them, hips swinging to the music, and Ann was hypnotised by the shift of her abdominals and the glint of her golden navel piercing. 

“Should we do this, I mean,” Estelle said and pushed Ann’s hands down, slowly, taking her thong with them. Estelle leaned over to whisper into Ann’s ear. “Because I know it’ll drive her crazy.”

Ann glanced over at Anne. The redhead was carding her hand through Anne’s hair and she was smiling, her other hand tugging Anne’s tie out of her waistcoat. Anne was not looking at her but instead, her eyes were on Ann and Estelle, heat blazing in her gaze. Ann exhaled, feeling desire scale her spine. Anne was as turned on by the show as she was.

Estelle slowly danced the thong down her long legs, so slowly that Ann felt lightheaded from holding her breath. Mid-shin, Estelle turned a bit and moved Ann’s hands onto her breasts. They felt divine, soft and warm; Ann had a hard time resisting the temptation to squeeze them, to slip her fingers inside Estelle’s skimpy green bra, to find out if she had more piercings there. 

As Estelle bent down, Ann glanced at Anne again. The blonde had joined her on the sofa as well, her hand playing with Anne’s belt buckle as she whispered something into her ear. But Anne’s focus was now on Estelle, her gaze hard and dark and unblinking. Ann realised it was because Estelle was now bent over fully, her arse facing Anne, as she was taking off her thong. Anne was enjoying the view. 

“Oh god,” Ann breathed. She watched as Anne adjusted herself on the sofa, hips flexing, her jaw muscles taut. She was obviously so very turned on, staring at Estelle.

“I think she likes the show,  _ ma poule,”  _ Estelle said, her hands on Ann’s thighs, breath hot on her cheek. She swung her hips to the music, her whole body swaying. Ann found her nearness, the scent of her, the delicious weight of her breasts in her hands, almost too much. “Can you guess why especially?”

“I, uh, have a few ideas,” Ann said, voice unsteady, mouth completely dry now. 

With a throaty laugh, Estelle took Ann’s hands again and straightened. She slid Ann’s palms along her hips and Ann’s eyes were drawn to the apex of her legs. There, with a thin dark landing strip of hair pointing to her sex, Ann saw the gold glint of a piercing nestled within her labia.

“Oh,” Ann managed, her fingers trembling as she grasped Estelle’s swaying hips. She couldn’t take her eyes away from the piercing. “That’s…”

“Mmm yes,” Estelle said, smiling, and she glanced over her shoulder at Anne.  _ “J’aime ça, mon loup.” _

“Oh Estelle,” Anne said. Ann heard the amusement and the tense scratchiness of her voice. “You’ll be the death of me one day.”

“Perhaps.”

Ann exhaled, unable to resist the temptation any more. She ran her nose across Estelle’s abdomen, breathing in her scent, the slow music and the new nearness of this woman stoking her arousal higher. Ann knew she had soaked through her knickers already; her limbs tingled with pent-up energy.

Estelle’s hand came to caress her cheek. “Ann,  _ chérie. _ I want her to watch me,” Estelle said, voice languid, swaying so close to Ann, “with my face in your pussy, eating you out.”

Ann exhaled at Estelle’s words, fire blossoming in her, mouth watering at the sudden thought. “Oh god,” she breathed, shocked and aroused. 

“I’m sure you taste absolutely delicious,” Estelle whispered, both hands gently pressing Ann’s head against her fragrant, delicious abdomen. “Doesn’t she,  _ mon loup?” _ she asked, glancing at Anne’s direction.

Her hands never leaving Estelle’s hips, Ann stood. She brushed her face across Estelle’s tempting cleavage, sighing at the feel of it. “Anne, we need to go now,” she called out.

Estelle’s laugh was a low rumble in her chest; she pushed Ann’s hands to her bare arse. “Oh no, not yet,” she said, squirming most deliciously against Ann.

“Yes now,” Ann muttered into Estelle’s cleavage. “I need her to fuck me right now.”

Now Estelle laughed out loud, her hand coming to hold Ann by the hair, her face in Estelle’s cleavage.  _ “J’ai envie de toi,  _ Ann,” she whispered.

Ann sighed and with great difficulty, tore her face away from Estelle’s breasts. “You are so tempting, you are. But I’m sure you understand.”

Estelle smiled at her, all white teeth and mischief. She grasped Ann’s hip and nodded towards the side table. “You’ve not had your drink yet, either. Amélie made it just for you.”

Ann let go of Estelle with some regret and went to the table. She downed her Cosmopolitan in two large gulps and then hurried to the sofa. Her arousal was throbbing between her legs, acute and warm, and it flared to new life when Anne looked up at her, fire in her eyes. Ann grasped her tie.

“We are going now.”

Anne glanced at the redhead nestled in her lap, then at the blonde dancer who was grinning at her other side. “Really? I’ve not drank my champagne yet.”

Ann yanked at her tie. “Now, Anne,” she hissed and took Anne’s champagne glass from the side table. “You can finish this in the car.”

The redhead was laughing out loud as she slid from Anne’s lap. Anne stood and pulled her waistcoat straight. She leaned in to Ann and whispered into her ear, “Is there something else I need to finish in the car, too?”

Ann exhaled, her knees weak now. “God, Anne. Do you need to ask?”

Anne pulled back and licked her lips, her eyes on Ann. With a wink, she peeled off more bills from the roll, kissed them and pushed them down the redhead’s thong. “Estelle,” she said, voice low and expectant, and gestured. When Estelle came closer, Anne took her into a one-armed embrace. “We’ll be back, I assume.”

“Anytime, handsome,” Estelle murmured, her fingers once more dancing across Anne’s waistcoat buttons. She smiled when Anne placed the remaining roll of cash in her cleavage. “You know I love it when you visit.”

Ann felt feverish and off-kilter as they descended the stairs to the main club and then went out. It was cold outside but Thomas was parked right at the front, on the sidewalk like a proper Parisian. Once they were in the back seat, Thomas started the car wordlessly and they glided silently into the nighttime traffic. A silence settled in the car; Ann tried to steady her breathing but she couldn’t, not with her nerves sparkling with arousal.

When Anne’s hand came to rest on her thigh, Ann jumped. Anne slid the hand up, taking her skirt hem with it, until her fingers brushed the soaked fabric of her knickers.

“Well, now,” Anne murmured and came to sit closer, leaning one shoulder against the backrest of the backseat. 

“What about…” Ann hissed, nodding at Thomas on the driver’s seat. She could see the back of his head in the dim, nervous flicker of streetlights.

“Oh, he’s learned not to see or hear too much.”

“He has?” Ann whispered. She slowly spread her legs wider, sliding down on her seat as much as her seatbelt allowed. She shivered at Anne’s touch. Oh, she was so wet and Anne’s fingers exploring her through her knickers felt equal measures fantastic and frustrating. 

“Well. Up to a point. You will have to be quiet and not move while I do this.”

Anne’s fingers pushed her knickers aside and slid along her soaking wet folds. Ann squeezed her arse muscles, her legs trembling from the strain of holding herself still. Her mouth opened but she just managed to stifle her moan.

“Ah. Anne,” she exhaled when Anne’s fingers circled her clit. The touch was electric and rough, just as she liked it. “I’ll not last long.”

“Don’t worry. When we get home you’ll get to come again,” Anne whispered into her ear. “After you’ve given me head. Because I’m so fucking ready for that right now.”

Ann’s eyes closed at the thought of Anne’s taste and heat in her mouth. Anne’s fingers were stroking her skilfully, with practiced ease, and each hard swipe over her clit was bringing her closer to completion. Ann slid her hand in her own cleavage and into her bra, pinching her nipple. It almost made her moan out loud but fortunately it came out as a breathy whine. Oh, she was getting so close. Ann’s thighs trembled with the effort of staying still. 

“Oh Ann, don’t do that,” Anne hissed in a tense voice. “You’re making it very hard to concentrate. God, I can’t wait to get home and fuck you properly.”

Anne’s fingers stroked her clit harder and Ann grasped Anne’s thigh with desperation. Anne’s words were the final thing she needed for her release to snap loose, flooding Ann with warmth and pleasure so intense she could do nothing but squirm, open-mouthed and desperate, her moan swallowed at the last possible moment. 

When she came down from her high, Ann took a shuddering breath. Her immediate need was sated but she could still feel the slow simmer of arousal in her. “How long until we get home?” Ann whispered, voice unsteady.

Anne cupped her sex, fingers playing between her wet labia. “Twenty minutes or so, I fear.”

Ann exhaled and, hands shaking, started on Anne’s waistcoat buttons. “Too long for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> “On s’envoie en l’air?” - Let’s get it on?  
> “J’aime ça, mon loup.” - I love this, my wolf.  
> “J’ai envie de toi” - I want you.


	4. Fourth Day: Four Calling Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You take calls from someone you call chérie while I’m doing this to you?” NSFW

_ Drink pairing: _ Ricard pastis on the rocks. Hork down quickly in an office chair, naked.

* * *

_ “Bien sûr,” _ Anne murmured into the phone.  _ “Salut, chérie.” _

When Anne set the phone down on her desk, she saw that Ann was watching her with narrowed eyes. “Really, Anne?”

Anne carded her hand through Ann’s hair and smiled. “Really what?”

“You take calls from someone you call  _ chérie _ while I’m doing this to you?”

Anne smiled and attempted to look bashful. She knew she wasn’t very good at it. Shifting lower in her office chair, the towel she was sitting on sliding along with her, she flexed her leg that was resting on the office windowsill. Ann was kneeling between her legs, giving her a quick shave with her straight razor. The blade made a scratching sound as Ann dragged it across her vulva and then rinsed in a bowl of warm water that was on the floor. 

“It was just Estelle, letting me know the club is having a New Year’s party and they would love for us to be there.”

“Oh,” Ann said. “Hm. Do you two have history?”

Anne stroked Ann’s cheek. “Transactional only,” Anne said, hoping that would settle the matter.

A furrow of concentration came between Ann’s eyebrows as she traced Anne’s vulva with the razor blade. It made a scratchy sound and removed a patch of the shaving cream Ann had lathered there earlier. The sensation made Anne bite the inside of her cheek. She so loved when Ann did this for her.

“Any other women calling you today that I should know about?” Ann asked. She rinsed the blade and ran the blunt side of the blade along the inside of Anne’s thigh - not quite a warning, not quite a tease. 

“Well, Sophie Ferrall has rang three times,” Anne said and held her breath as Ann made another pass with the razor. “And Tib, wanting to know our plans for the holidays.”

Ann rinsed the blade and dried it on the towel between Anne’s legs. She eyed her work critically; Anne almost laughed because it was so much like the face Ann made when evaluating the artistic merits of a painting or sculpture. 

“And I wonder what little miss Ferrall wants. She is certainly persistent.”

“Knowing her, to be right where you are now,” Anne murmured indulgently, running her fingers along Ann’s jawline. She was exquisite, a work of art herself. “Are you done?”

Ann patted Anne dry with another towel and then placed the razor on the desk on the towel. She looked at Anne with a cocked eyebrow. “She ought to remember her place. Which is not here.”

Anne grinned and laughed, but her laugh quickly turned into a moan when Ann pushed her legs apart and leaned in to lick the length of her slit. 

“Oh!” Anne groaned, pleasure shivering through her. She wound her hand into Ann’s tangled hair. Ann’s tongue on her, sloppily licking through all of her folds, felt divine. “Well, ah, Ann. What’s this, then?”

“Just checking my workmanship,” Ann murmured against her. “Mmm.”

Anne leaned her head against the backrest of her chair and hooked one leg over Ann’s shoulder, urging her closer. Ann sucked her clit into her mouth and Anne convulsed in the chair, her hand tightening in Ann’s hair. “Oh god, Ann,” she breathed, feeling her insides boil with delicious pleasure. “Ah, I love that sexy mouth of yours.”

Ann made a pleased sound and her fingers sank into Anne’s thighs. Anne drew her even closer, her hips shifting restlessly as she tried to force even more of herself in Ann’s mouth. And then Ann looked up at her, pale blue eyes full of naughtiness and laughter and, oh, did something so seriously magical with her lips on Anne’s clit that Anne couldn’t hold back her moan any more. She breathed and groaned through the intense feeling, both hands now fisted in Ann’s hair, and felt her release gather in her loins.

“Oh, Ann, oh fuck, you’re...” Anne hissed. She ground herself against Ann’s mouth roughly, not caring about the hard edge of teeth or the urgent sounds Ann made. “Mmm, I’m going to come in your mouth… oh fuck!”

Anne came in a hot spark of rapture, her body like a pulled bow in the chair. She heard her moan echo in the cavernous room, loud and low and tense, not caring if the neighbours heard. And coming down, she unwound her hands from Ann’s hair, twitching as she felt Ann’s tongue lap up all of her release.

“Mmm, and I do love it when you come in my mouth,” Ann said and leaned her head on Anne’s inner thigh. Anne felt her muscles there quiver still, spent and tired. 

“Glad you love it,” Anne breathed, voice scratchy. “Very glad.”

Anne smoothed down Ann’s hair where she had tugged at it; Ann’s mouth was red and gleaming and impossibly sexy. When she pulled Ann up into a kiss, she tasted herself on Ann’s lips. Ann climbed into her lap and Anne was more than happy to hug her close, skin against skin.

When the kiss broke, Anne licked her lips and eyed Ann. “Checking your workmanship, that was? More like establishing dominance, I think.”

“I would never,” Ann said and touched Anne’s nose with her own. “Especially with-”

She was interrupted by the buzz of Anne’s phone on the desk. Anne picked it up and saw the display announce the caller as  _ Marian.  _ Anne tossed the phone back on the desk, unanswered. 

“That’s a firm no.”

“Might be important?”

“Not as important as this.” Anne cupped Ann’s breasts and flicked her nipples with her thumbnails. She enjoyed the hitch in Ann’s breathing and smiled. “Let’s go to the bedroom. I want to try out some new uses for those Christmas candy canes we got from Jack-o.”

Ann’s eyes unfocused. “Oh! Hm. Lay on, Macduff.”


	5. Fifth Day: Five Golden Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You underestimate my stubborn determination.” NSFW

_ Drink pairing:  _ Old Fashioned (rye whisky, angostura, sugar). Sip slowly in a wingback chair while you wait.

* * *

Ann relaxed her shoulders and stretched her neck. It didn’t help, not when she couldn’t lift her arms. She looked down at the black restraints; the gold-coloured D-rings on them were solid, as was the carabiner that connected her left wrist to her left ankle. Same on the other side: right wrist was inextricably bound to her right ankle restraint. Save the restraints and the collar, she was naked, kneeling on the bed, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. 

“Half an hour. I’m impressed.”

Ann jolted as she felt Anne slide a finger up along her spine. She came around to stand in front of Ann, her fingers tugging at the gold ring on her collar. Ann looked up and saw the mischievous, satisfied smile on Anne’s lips.

“You’re looking awfully pleased with yourself,” Ann said, feeling a bit breathless. The pressure on her knees and ankles was getting to her, she would have to change positions soon. And that was what Anne was waiting for.

“It’s only because you look so lovely like this,” Anne said and let go of her collar. She sat down in the lounge chair next to the bed, took out her phone, and glanced at it. “Though I suspect you can’t stay like that much longer.”

”You underestimate my stubborn determination.”

Anne looked back at her, smiling. ”Possibly so.”

Anne was in shirtsleeves but still in her pinstripe suit trousers and waistcoat, paired with a black tie that was knotted to perfection. Ann eyed her suspiciously. Sprawled out in the chair, scrolling through her emails or whatever she was reading, Anne looked supremely relaxed except for… Ann swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Anne’s free hand was resting on her thigh, fingers sliding idly back and forth along the trouser seam. And there, a familiar bulge distended the fine wool of her trouser leg.

Ann exhaled and a frisson skittered along her limbs. That bulge had not been there earlier. 

“Are you…”

Anne looked up from her phone. Her eyes narrowed and Ann saw that there was dark fire in them. “Am I what, Ann?” 

“Nothing,” Ann said faintly. She shifted where she sat, acutely aware of the new wetness that spread between her legs. She knew that bulge and that look, and that they meant she would get fucked so very brutally. The thought was almost unbearably arousing, taking her breath away.

”Mmm. That’s what I thought.”

The pressure on Ann’s knees and ankles was becoming urgent. “Oh, fuck, ah,” she hissed and lifted her arse off her heels. It didn’t help.

“Thirty-five minutes. Are you ready to choose?”

Ann eyed Anne from under her brows. “Do I have to?”

Anne’s smile was brilliant and she put her phone down on the side table. “Of course. That’s the joy of it.”

Ann ground her teeth together and yanked at her restraints. The metal rings groaned against leather but it did her no good. She would have to choose what position she would take. With a deep breath, Ann leaned forward until she landed on her shoulder. She rolled face down on the bed, knees on the bed and her hips in the air. She moaned at the relief of her knees no longer being so tightly bent and her shoulders having a bit more movement. 

“Mmm, that’s better,” Ann mumbled into the bedding. She flexed her back, feeling the tension that had built release. 

“Oh, very good, I agree,” Anne said. “Especially this view.”

Ann couldn’t see her but she heard Anne get up from the chair. When she heard the familiar jangle of Anne’s belt buckle getting undone and the sound of her trouser zipper, Ann shivered in anticipation. Her abdominals quivered from the tension and from the warm arousal that pooled in her groin. 

Her breathing hitched when Anne slapped her on the arse, firm but not painful. “Oh!” Ann exclaimed, shivering. 

“So lovely,” Anne murmured. Her fingers slid through Ann’s folds, slick and slow. “Mmm, and I do think you liked the predicament. You’re soaking, Ann. Is all this for me?”

Ann craned her neck on the bed to look at Anne. She was standing behind her by the bed, smiling as her fingers teased Ann’s need. Ann whined and squirmed, sparks of white hot pleasure tingling in her whenever Anne’s fingers brushed her clit.

“Oh, god,” Ann moaned, spreading her knees on the bed. She yanked at her restraints again but in vain. She could do nothing to hurry things along. “Are you, oh Anne, are you going to fuck me or not?”

Anne laughed, the sound rich and warm. She slapped Ann on the other arse cheek and then Ann felt the blunt end of her cock slide along her slit, cool and firm. The feel of it, the promise of what it represented, made her arousal spike white hot. 

“Don’t tease, please,” Ann panted, canting her hips towards the pressure. “Not now. Ah, I need it now, Anne...”

Anne growled. “Oh, Ann. You are so irresistible like this,” she whispered and then Ann felt the unbearable, hot pressure of the cock sliding into her, slow and hard. 

“Ah! Anne, oh god,” Ann ground out through clenched teeth and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply, willing herself to relax, pushing against the cock as much as she dared. This was always the best and worst part, the first bite of pain and pleasure. Perspiration sprang on her forehead. “Fuck, Anne, it’s… so much.”

“It’s just right and you know it,” Anne growled, her grip hard on Ann’s hipbones. “Oh fuck, my cock looks so perfect in you, Ann. You look perfect.”

Ann whined, her breath hitching to a moan when Anne shoved the rest of the cock in hard. Stars sparked in Ann, pleasure winning over pain. Anne set a slow, brutal pace that made Ann spread her legs more, pull at her restraints, whine in desperation; it was fast enough to stoke her lust but not bring it to its peak. Ann groaned at every thrust as the pain melted away, leaving behind just the pleasure of being filled so very thoroughly.

“Oh, Anne,” she moaned into the bed, flexing her shoulders. The cock in her was a warm, thick pressure, hitting her in all the right places. “God, fuck, oh, harder.... More!”

Anne slapped her on the arse cheek, so hard it stung. Ann twitched at the pain. “You forgot to say please,” Anne growled. Her breathing was laboured; Ann could hear the gravel and want in her words.

“Anne, ah, please. Please...”

Anne slapped her again. “Very good, Ann. You get to touch yourself now.”

Ann felt Anne detach her right wrist restraint and groaning with need, Ann’s fingers immediately found her clit. It was swollen and straining; when she touched it, the tight pressure of her release gathered quickly in her groin. 

Anne grasped her hips again in a firm grip and slammed the cock in so hard Ann’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. “Oh god!” she moaned and pressed on her clit harder. She was so close.

“Oh, Ann, fuck you’re hot like this, all pink and red and pretty,” Anne hissed, her pace now ferocious. 

Ann shivered at the words, her body jolted and burned by every savage thrust, her fingers slick and slippery on her clit. “Anne, oh, I’m…”

Ann’s release swept her away, sudden and red hot and screaming. She felt the heat suffuse her limbs, wave after wave, and she rode it for the long, long moments it took until it faded away. It left her sated and warm; when Anne pulled the cock from within her, Ann shivered with the loss of it.

When Anne detached her other wrist restraint from the ankle, Ann groaned with relief and slumped down on the bed on her stomach. Oh, it felt so good to stretch out fully, her vertebrae and hips crackling from having maintained the difficult position. She faintly heard the jangle of harness buckles and then Anne’s trouser zipper and belt.

“Come here,” Anne murmured and tugged her hand. “To the chair.”

Ann protested but rolled over nevertheless; Anne pulled her up and then into her arms as she sat back down in the lounge chair. Ann snuggled into the embrace, legs over one arm of the chair and her head on Anne’s shoulder. She felt the warm, fine wool of Anne’s waistcoat on her cheek and when she inhaled, she caught the delightful scent of her perfume. 

“Mmm, this is nice,” Ann whispered. She slid her fingers between the buttons of Anne’s waistcoat, feeling the crisp shirt underneath. “You are nice.”

Anne laughed and kissed Ann on the forehead. With one finger in her collar ring, she guided Ann’s head up. Ann looked into Anne’s dark eyes, so full of delight and joy, and felt warmth blossom in her heart. It was so miraculous and singular how wonderful it felt to be this close, to be smiled at by this woman. 

“I am not nice.”

“I beg to differ,” Ann said, fingering Anne’s silk tie. “And I do think I’m an authority in this matter.”

Anne’s arm around her tightened. “I bow to your authority, then.”

Ann reached up closer, lips sliding over Anne’s, soft and slow. “You better,” she murmured against Anne’s lips and then kissed her with all her love.


	6. Sixth Day: Six Geese A-Laying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s so much better when you can’t squirm so much, isn’t it?” NSFW. Read the tags.

_ Drink pairing:  _ A shot of Mamont vodka, straight from the freezer. Drink while on the go.

* * *

Anne peeled Ann’s hands off her waist for the third time. “Ann,” she laughed and turned to face her. “I really have to finish packing now.”

Ann’s pouty lower lip looked adorable. “You know I can’t resist you when you’re in your shirtsleeves, sorting your swords.”

With a sigh, Anne dropped her sabres back into her gear bag. They clanged dully together. She put her arms around Ann’s waist and hugged her. “Horny?” she whispered into Ann’s ear, nosing through her hair. It had Ann’s scent, light and ephemeral and lovely.

“Very.”

“Always with the swords with you, isn’t it?”

Ann laughed and ran her fingertips along the dip of Anne’s spine. “And you with your dress shirt sleeves rolled to your elbows. So sexy.”

“Well. This is a priority, then,” Anne murmured and eyed Ann appraisingly. So fetching, eyes dancing with pleasure and pale pink lips parted in an expectant sigh. “Lucky for you, I just bought something for you. To tide you over during my absence.”

“Really? What is it?”

“Hm. Take off your jeans and your bra and sit down on the ottoman.”

Ann blinked, gave Anne a curious look, and then slipped off her jeans and pulled her bra through her sleeves. Now in just her t-shirt and her knickers, she sat down on the large, round ottoman in the centre of their walk-in closet. Anne pursed her lips, pleased. She yanked her belt out of her trouser loops with a snap and knelt next to Ann.

“I’ll only be gone for two days.”

Ann brushed her cheek with her knuckles and smiled. “I wish I was going with you.”

“I know. Me, too,” Anne said and with the belt, tied Ann’s thighs together right above the knees. “Lie down.”

“Why?”

“You’ll know soon. Go on. Please.”

Spots of pink appeared on Ann’s cheeks as she laid down on her back; Anne could tell she was both excited and curious about what was going to happen. Oh, how she loved this part, seeing Ann’s anticipation for a new and novel thing. On all fours, straddling Ann’s hips, Anne gathered Ann’s wrists into her hand and held them above Ann’s head against the soft surface of the ottoman.

“Two days. So maybe six?” Anne said, conversationally, and reached into her trouser pocket with her free hand.

“Six what, Anne?”

Anne pulled out the small, egg-shaped vibrator from her pocket, turned it on, and slipped it into Ann’s knickers. “I want you to come six times, I meant. Let’s make them quick and hard.”

Ann’s lips parted in a breathy moan and her eyes flew wide open. “Oh god, Anne!”

Anne smiled down at her and nudged the vibrator in Ann’s knickers down between her legs. She knew she had the right spot when a shock ran through Ann, from her hips down to her knees, held still by Anne’s belt, and up to her arms, held in Anne’s firm grasp. Ann whined with her mouth open, the sound shocked and outraged.

“Mmm, you look so appealing, held together like this,” Anne said, watching Ann shiver through her rapid arousal. “It’s so much better when you can’t squirm so much, isn’t it?”

“Oh, Anne,” Ann whispered, her eyelids fluttering. Anne could see her pupils had dilated, darkening her pale eyes. 

Anne circled Ann’s nipple through the thin t-shirt, saw it rise to a hard pebble. She pinched it through the fabric, delighted at the way Ann was trembling all over. Ann’s hips shifted and she was breathing in pained, breathy cries that quickly reached a high cadence.

“Fuck, oh, Anne, I’m... ahh!” Ann moaned, her back arching off the ottoman as she came.

Anne watched Ann’s face contort in her ecstasy, sublime and perfect. So perfect. “Oh Ann,” Anne murmured, squeezing Ann’s breast. “Gorgeous.”

Ann panted, cheeks flushed and hips jerking. “Oh Anne, it hurts, oh,” she hissed. “Take it out. Please, take it out!”

“The pain will go away soon, I promise. And you remember your word, don’t you?”

“Yes, but, ah,” Ann breathed. She pulled against Anne’s hand on her wrists but Anne held her easily. Anne could see the indecision in her eyes. “Oh god, it feels so strange…”

“Just wait, Ann,” Anne whispered. She tiptoed her fingers across Ann’s abdomen, enjoying the desperate tension in Ann’s whines and in her body. “You’re so sensitive now, aren’t you?”

“Oh fuck you are evil,” Ann ground through clenched teeth. She twisted on the ottoman but Anne held her in place by the hip, feeling Ann’s abdominals quiver under the strain.

“Mmm, yes.”

Anne nudged the vibrator in Ann’s knickers back into place, pressing it firmer against Ann’s sex with a finger. A shudder went through Ann and Anne could hear the leather of her belt groan as Ann fought against her bindings. 

“Hurts, doesn’t it?”

Ann hissed through her teeth, her face shifting from pained to arousal again. Anne was delighted at the way Ann fought her, chest heaving and arms straining. She felt the slim steel cords of Ann’s wrists in her grasp tremble from her effort.

”And now it feels good again, doesn’t it, Ann?”

Ann whimpered, eyelids fluttering. “Are you, ah, really going to watch me do this?”

“It’ll make me late again but,” Anne said, sliding her hand under Ann’s t-shirt, “I do have my priorities straight.”

“I completely... oh god,” Ann said, her sentence cut short by another convulsion and a pained groan. “I completely disagree. Ah, oh fuck, Anne!”

Under the shirt, Anne cupped Ann’s breast, feeling its delicious weight and softness. Ann’s nipple was hard against her palm and she pinched it, pulling and twisting until Ann trembled through another orgasm. Anne held her breath, enjoying the desperate edge in Ann’s protracted moan, a bit of delicious pain mingling with her sharp pleasure. Ann’s hips came off the ottoman, her whole body twisting as much as she could between the belt and Anne’s hand on her wrists. 

“Oh fuck. Oh shit,” Ann panted, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She was staring at Anne with unfocused eyes. “Fuck. Anne.”

Anne bent down to kiss Ann on the nose. “Only four more to go,  _ ma fée.” _


	7. Seventh Day: Seven Swans A-Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there no end to your altruism?” Mildly NSFW

_ Drink pairing:  _ Pisco Sour (pisco, egg whites, cane sugar, lime juice). Sip leisurely in a candlelit warm bath.

* * *

Ann kicked the door closed and dropped her keys on the foyer table. She spotted Anne’s black overcoat on the coat rack; Anne’s enormous fencing gear bag was also present, its contents strewn all over the foyer.

“You home?” Ann called out.

“Bathroom,” Anne’s voice replied, her voice echoing through the flat.

Ann kicked off her shoes and pulled off her jumper before heading to the en suite of their bedroom. The white-tiled room was dimly lit with candles and rich with the citrus scent of bath bubbles. Ann found Anne in the tub, lounging in a sea of bubbles, looking absolutely ravishing. Leaning her shoulder against the wall, Ann crossed her arms and smiled. 

“Well hello there, handsome. What a lovely display.”

Anne smiled and shifted, one knee surfacing above bubbles. Her hair was up in a chignon but a few loose strands clung to her wet chest. “Mmm. I could say the same.”

With a happy sigh, Ann pushed herself off the wall and knelt next to the tub. She ran her fingers up Anne’s forearm on the tub rim, clearing the black lines of her ciphertext tattoos from water and stray bubbles as she went. Then she noticed the black and white rubber ducks floating amidst the soap suds. 

“Anne. Really?” Ann said, laughing, and poked at a black rubber duck that had a monocle. It wobbled in the water.

Anne smiled and took a white duck with a bridal veil in her hand. When she squeezed it, it made a squeaky sound. “Marian’s idea of a good birthday present for me.”

“Well, I like them,” Ann said and nudged one so that it swam to peck Anne on the chest. “At least she knew not to buy them in the traditional yellow for you.”

“Good lord. That would not do.” Anne paused. ”And how was your day?”

“My day was fun, a fabulous lecture on Orphic Cubism and then lunch with Jack-o. Yours did not go so well?” Ann said. There was a long bruise on Anne’s shoulder and another on her chest. When Ann touched the shoulder bruise gently, Anne’s deltoid twitched. “Ouch.”

“Mmm,” Anne murmured and rested the back of her head against the tub rim. “The tournament was a bit of a disaster. I did well enough in the individuals but lost focus in the team bouts. Louise got me good.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Ann moved her hand to Anne’s neck and prodded the muscles there. Anne’s lip twitched in a wince. “Ooh, you’re very tense here.”

“It was a very long two days.” 

Ann stood and thought for a minute, her fingers still on Anne’s arm. Anne was regarding her steadily, a small smile playing on her lips. Ann’s eyes strayed to the bubbles clinging to Anne’s chest, tantalising her to explore what was hidden under the surface. With a grin, Ann pulled her shirt over her head and kicked off her jeans and socks.

“And what did you have in mind, Ann?”

Ann paused, hands on the catch of her bra. Anne’s voice held a scratchy, low note, one that Ann knew so very well. “I was going to help you relax, of course.”

Anne tilted her head, her smile very white. It made Ann’s heart skip a beat. “Is there no end to your altruism?”

“Apparently not.”

Ann tossed her bra away and wriggled her knickers off, watching Anne’s eyes follow their path down her legs. She took a deep breath, her skin going to goosebumps in the cool air of the room. On impulse, she went to the vanity and dug out the small egg-shaped vibrator from the top drawer, and then stepped into the tub. The water felt divine as it enveloped her, hot and fragrant. 

“Mmm, oh, that’s just splendid.”

Anne pulled Ann against herself and murmured, “You are splendid.”

“And you and your ducks are adorable.”

Ann couldn’t keep her eyes open when they kissed. Anne tasted of black tea and of herself, the soft slide of her lips as familiar to Ann as it was persistently sensational. The warm water and Anne’s arms surrounded her in a hug that Ann thought she could stay in forever. She straddled Anne’s thigh under the water, luxuriating in the feeling of wet skin on skin. 

Ann dropped the vibrator in the water and nudged away a rubber duck that had swam next to her. She kneaded Anne’s shoulders gently and pulled back when she felt Anne flinch against her mouth. 

“That bad?”

“Mmmh, very,” Anne hissed, a frown line appearing between her eyebrows as Ann massaged her trapezoids. She closed her eyes. “Don’t stop.”

Smiling, Ann dug her knuckles into Anne’s shoulders, enjoying the slide of wet skin and the low sounds of delight Anne made deep in her throat. She kneaded along the curve of Anne’s neck, up and to the back of her neck where she felt the prickle of the short hairs of Anne’s undercut.

Slowly, the tense muscles gave in under Ann’s fingers and Anne slid lower in the tub, her frown line smoothing away as she relaxed. And then Ann couldn’t resist temptation any more; she slid her hands down from Anne’s shoulders into the water and to her breasts. 

“Those are not sore,” Anne said, clearly humoured. 

“Nor are they muscles,” Ann said and leaned in to kiss Anne again. “But better make sure, just in case.”

“I, hm, applaud your thoroughness.”

Smoothing her palms around the exquisite curves, Ann ran her thumbs over Anne’s nipples. They were soft and tender in the warm water but slowly gathered into hard peaks. Ann held her breath and watched where her hands disappeared into the soapy water; the slight tremor of Anne’s muscles and the catch in Anne’s breath were such a turn-on for her, warmth blooming in her loins at Anne’s obvious arousal. Anne’s thigh between her legs flexed and Ann could feel the growing restlessness in Anne’s body as she teased the nipples to even harder peaks.

“So, Anne. I discovered something while you were away. Can you guess what it is?”

“Hm. Haven’t got the faintest idea.” Anne’s voice was low and languid. When Ann gently rolled her nipples between thumb and forefinger, Anne shivered. Watching Anne like this, soft and so charged at the same time, made Ann’s insides twist deliciously.

“This thing is waterproof.”

Anne’s eyes opened. “What thing?”

“This thing.”

Ann caught the small floating vibrator and pushed it underwater, one hand still teasing Anne’s nipple. She slid the vibrator’s pointy end along Anne’s abdomen and then, at the crook of her leg, she turned it on. Anne’s eyes widened and Ann had to laugh at her surprised look.

“What a… a bonus, I would say,” Anne hummed, her dark gaze now fixed on Ann’s, lips parted as she exhaled hard. “So, ah, unexpected.”

“I agree,” Ann said as she slipped the vibrator between Anne’s legs. “Do you think you could manage seven orgasms, then?”

Anne smiled, a shiver passing through her as Ann traced between her folds with the vibrating egg. She slid lower in the tub. “Are you, hm, threatening me with a good time, Ann?”

“Mmm, perhaps. Let’s see how far we can get,” Ann whispered, leaning in for another kiss as she found Anne’s clit with the vibrator. 


	8. Eight Day: Eight Maids A-Milking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Flattery will get you everywhere, you rogue.” NSFW

_ Drink pairing: _ French-style  _ chocolat chaud _ with a splash of peppermint schnapps. Slurp slowly in front of a roaring fire, preferably lounging on a bearskin rug.

* * *

Anne frowned and stuck her hands under her arms. “Brr. It’s cold, Ann.”

Ann twirled around, arms spread, trying to catch snowflakes with her tongue. Anne had to laugh at the display, her annoyance slowly melting away; Ann looked so adorable in her winter parka, hat, and rainbow-coloured mittens, so giddy with the first snow.

“Don’t be such a sourpuss, Anne,” Ann said and took her hand, tugging her along. “Let’s go to the gardens. It’ll be so pretty.”

Anne let herself be tugged along, her leather glove black and incongruous against Ann’s riotous mittens. “And I can’t believe you dragged me out in the middle of the workday. For snow!”

“You know better than to work at home when I have no classes,” Ann said, glancing at her impishly. “I get bored, and then things happen.”

“I had to cut the Germans short. They are so cross with you again.”

Ann waved her mitten dismissively and hurried them across rue des Écoles. “They can go fuck themselves, and you can quote me on that.”

“I will not quote you on that, rest assured.”

By the time they reached the Jardin du Luxembourg, the faint snowfall had thickened, fat flakes blurring the air and muting even the persistent cacophony of Parisian traffic. The park was almost silent, muffled in a white blanket that sparkled in the midday light. Parisians and tourists alike walked around in an excited manner, taking selfies and laughing as their children rolled around in the snow. Snow was a rare event in Paris, especially in December, and this would undoubtedly melt away overnight as well. 

Anne paused at the edge of the central plaza, wiping snow off the shoulders of her black overcoat. She took Ann’s hand again and shifted, feeling snow squeak and gravel crunch under her boots. The pond at the centre had a fine sheen of ice on top of it, looking brittle and brilliant; snow fell on it so hard Anne thought that within the hour, it would be blanketed in white, too. 

“Isn’t it romantic here?” Ann murmured and leaned against Anne’s shoulder. 

Anne wrapped her arm around Ann’s waist and squeezed her closer. “It’s very pretty,” she said and pulled Ann to stand in front of her. She touched Ann’s nose with her own. “Not as pretty as you are, however.”

“Mmm, Anne,” Ann said, her eyes half-lidded, lips parted in expectation of a kiss. “Flattery will get you everywhere, you rogue.”

Anne pushed Ann against the stone balustrade lining the central square and then lifted her up to sit on it. Ann made a surprised laugh that Anne caught in an open-mouthed kiss, her hands holding Ann firmly by the waist. She felt their lips and faces warm against each other, their mingled breath misting in the cold air. 

Ann shook off her mittens and undid the buttons of Anne’s coat. Her hands slipped inside, feeling along the seams of Anne’s button-down shirt. Anne circled her hips closer to Ann, the front of her jeans pressed between Ann’s legs. Ann made a sound at the back of her throat and sank her hands down the waistband of Anne’s jeans. Her fingers were cold but Anne didn’t care; they felt wonderful, nervously pressed against the small of her back, urging her even closer. 

Anne leaned back, brushing snowflakes off Ann’s eyebrows with her gloved hand. “How can you be so fetching, even in that silly hat?”

“Hey now,” Ann said but she was smiling, spots of pink on her chilled cheeks. To Anne, she looked absolutely smashing, blue eyes sparkling with delight, lips reddened by their kiss. “It goes with any outfit.”

“Because it has all possible colours known to man,” Anne said and flicked the large pom-pom with a gloved finger. “And this ridiculous thing.”

Ann opened her mouth, clearly outraged, but her words stuck in her throat when Anne slid her hands into her parka and cupped her arse. It felt lovely in her hands, firm and supple through her gloves and Ann’s jeans. She pulled Ann harder against her groin, flexing her hips in anticipation. 

“Oh,” Ann said, her train of thought completely derailed. Her fingers danced against Anne’s skin, just below the waistline. “Anne, this is a public park.”

“It’s France. It’s Paris. Nobody cares.”

Ann leaned in to kiss her again, one booted heel hooking behind Anne’s knee to hold her closer. Anne kneaded Ann’s arse, feeling the restless shift of Ann’s hips; in the kiss, Ann made an impatient sigh and nipped at Anne’s lower lip with her teeth. Anne flexed her thighs, feeling the first sparks of want skim along her nerves.

When Ann broke the kiss, she was breathing heavily. She took her hands away from Anne’s back, looking reluctant. “Let’s go home.”

Anne cocked her head and smiled with all her teeth. “What, you’re not going to let me have you here? We haven’t done it in a park yet, you know.”

Ann grinned and leaned to scoop a handful of snow from the balustrade. She slapped the clump of snow on the front of Anne’s jeans, startling her. “Cool down, bad boy.”

“Why you minx,” Anne said, laughing and feigning shock. She stepped back and brushed the snow away. “Well, if you have no sense of adventure. Let’s go home.”

They walked the four blocks back to their flat, Anne’s arm draped around Ann’s shoulders. The snow was now ankle deep and traffic would be chaos for the remainder of the week; Anne made a mental note to work from home the next day, too. 

Once in, Anne shook the snow off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. She rubbed her hands along her arms. “Still cold.”

“What sort of a Yorkshire lass are you, whining about a spot of frost?” Ann said and poked her side. “You start a fire, I’ll get us drinks.”

“Mmm. Excellent plan.”

Anne prepared and lit the logs in the fireplace with practiced ease and in a few minutes, a fire was roaring behind the grate of the ornamental, original fireplace. She sat down on the sofa nearest to the fire, leaning against the backrest and listening to the noises of the traffic chaos down on rue Lagrange. 

Ann emerged from the kitchen and set down a tray on the side table with two cups of  _ chocolat chaud  _ and a small bowl. She handed one cup to Anne and then sat down, shoulder leaning against Anne’s. Anne sniffed the hot chocolate; its scent was divine, strong and dark and creamy with just a hint of vanilla. 

“Thank you,” Anne said and glanced at Ann. “What’s in the bowl?”

“Whipped cream.”

“Oh! For the cocoa?”

Ann sipped her hot chocolate and tilted her head to look at Anne. There was a hint of mischief in her look. “No. It’s just for me.”

Anne frowned. “Seriously?”

“Perhaps,” Ann said and set her cup back on the side table. “But you might get some, if you play your cards right.”

Anne drained her cup and handed it to Ann, who put it on the table wordlessly. Sliding the tips of her fingers up Ann’s arm, from wrist to her t-shirt sleeve, Anne leaned in. She nosed through Ann’s hair, fragrant with the smell of outdoors now, until she found Ann’s ear. She ran her tongue along Ann’s ear until she felt Ann shiver against her fingertips.

“I don’t play cards,” she whispered into Ann’s ear as she tickled the inside of Ann’s elbow. “But I might play you like the finest of instruments, if you let me.”

“Ah,” Ann breathed, her hand grasping Anne’s leg in a vice grip. “Oh Anne. You know I always let you.”

Anne smiled, hearing the catch in Ann’s voice, scratchy and charged. “Mmm. I know. Come here, then.”

When Ann stood, Anne relaxed against the backrest, watching Ann as she swiftly pulled off her t-shirt and bra, and then she straddled Anne’s legs. Anne’s eyes went irresistibly to Ann’s breasts, so soft and inviting and pale in the flickering light of the fire. But Ann stopped her hands before she could touch them.

“Hold on,” Ann said with a smile. She reached for the bowl on the side table. “You said you wanted whipped cream.”

Anne blinked. “Why yes, please.”

Ann scooped up a dollop of cream with two fingers and painted around her nipple with it. Breathless, Anne watched it pucker into a pink rosebud under the cream. Ann repeated the action with her other breast and then scooped up more. She painted Anne’s lips with it, cool and soft, and when Anne opened her mouth, Ann placed her fingers on her tongue.

“So there. Happy?” Ann said. A shiver went through her when Anne sucked on her fingers. “I, ah, suggest you go hunting for more now.”

Anne didn’t need another invitation; she let go of Ann’s fingers and bent down to slurp Ann’s nipple into her mouth. The vanilla flavour of the cream mingled with the taste of Ann’s skin and she opened her mouth wider, sucking in as much of the breast as she could. Ann made superb little noises at this, her hands sinking into Anne’s hair. When Anne moved to the other breast and mouthed all cream off it, her hand palming Ann’s other breast roughly, Ann whined.

“Oh god, Anne,” Ann breathed, hands hard in Anne’s hair. Her hips shifted restlessly against Anne, grinding her groin against the fly of Anne’s jeans. “Fuck that’s good, ah.”

Anne let go of Ann’s breast with a pop, rolling Ann’s nipples between her fingers as she sloppily kissed her way to the valley between Ann’s breasts, and then up to the hollow of her throat. She felt the shiver and throb running through Ann’s body, to the pace of her kisses and fingers, and fuck it was turning her on so much, so quickly.

With a deft move, she slid her hands under Ann’s thighs and flipped her down on the sofa. Ann landed with a surprised ‘oof’ and stared up at Anne. She pushed Anne’s hair behind her ears with both hands and smiled.

“Well hello, player.”

Anne smiled and hummed with her simmering pleasure, and then put her full weight on Ann to kiss her. Ann’s arms and legs immediately gathered around her, pulling her close, Ann’s hips still doing the same nervous dance under her. Anne murmured her joy into the kiss, tasting the lingering flavours of chocolate and vanilla in Ann’s mouth, exploring its hotness with her tongue.

When she could wait no more, Anne tore her lip from between Ann’s teeth and sat up. She undid Ann’s jeans and with help from her, yanked them and Ann’s knickers off. Kneeling between Ann’s legs, she ran her hands down Ann’s thighs; Ann spread her legs readily, her chest flushed and trembling with her breaths. Anne exhaled, trying to prolong the moment, enjoying the pressing fire in her belly that grew the closer her hands got to Ann’s sex.

“Oh, Ann,” Anne whispered, running her thumbs along the smooth skin of Ann’s labia and then spreading her lips open. So pink, so pleasing, so ready to be fucked, an inviting pearl of Ann’s desire pooled at her opening. This was her favourite part, seeing Ann so open and willing and wanting. “So pretty here, too. So ready for me.”

“Ah, Anne, please,” Ann whispered, her hands grasping at Anne’s sleeve. “I want you now.”

Anne tore her eyes away from Ann’s wet sex with difficulty. She reached for the bowl of whipped cream and scooped up a mound. It was still cool and fluffy to touch. Spreading it all around Ann’s fetching labia and inner thighs, her skin almost as pale as the cream, Anne felt Ann’s legs tremble with anticipation. 

“Hm. So, you know what goes with cream, Ann?”

Ann answered with a coquettish turn of her head, her lips forming into a ‘no’. Her eyes darted between Anne’s face and her fingers drawing with the whipped cream between her legs. 

Anne slid down onto her stomach on the sofa and ran her open mouth along Ann’s thigh, licking it clean. She nosed between Ann’s cream-flecked folds, enjoying the scent of vanilla mingling with Ann’s. “More cream, of course.”


	9. Ninth Day: Nine Ladies Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you want to know?” NSFW

_ Drink pairing:  _ Midori Sour (Midori, vodka, lemon juice, lime juice, sparkling water). Sip slowly at a bar before drunk texting your ex.

* * *

Ann spluttered into her mojito, surprised. “That’s your ex?”

“Well, to be honest, I’m sure there are more of them here tonight than just her,” Anne said and rattled the ice in her gintonic. “I used to come here often with her. And the others.”

“If she’s an ex, why is she giving you the doe eyes?” Ann asked, narrowing her eyes. The petite brunette with most of her ample cleavage on display in her low-cut top, was leaning against the opposite end of the long bar. She was a stunner, all cheekbones and eyelashes and pouty red lips. She was also gazing dreamily in Anne’s direction.

“Oh pookie,” Jack Smith-Wessington said and gave Ann a one-armed hug. His Corona sloshed around the bottle dangerously at Ann’s shoulder. “She wants more of that world-famous Lister girl dick, of course.”

“Jack-o!” Anne laughed and whacked him on the shoulder with her free hand.

“Oh, pfft. As if anything could make you blush.”

Smiling, Ann leaned back against the bar and looked around the small Marais bar. It was still early so the crowd was not yet oppressive, but certainly they were lucky to have a free spot at the bar. The dance floor was still empty but its lights were already bathing the whole bar in nervous red and purple highlights. It was predominantly a professional, older lesbian crowd and Ann ticked through all of them, trying to guess which ones were Anne’s exes. She had plenty of likely candidates. 

Sipping her drink, Ann glanced at Anne. Having met them for drinks straight from work, Anne was in one of Ann’s favourite suits, a charcoal tuxedo jacket with slim toreador trousers, sleeves pulled up to elbows and a white slip of a top underneath. And she was wearing the deadly oxblood red stiletto heels again that matched her lipstick perfectly. Ann thought she looked simply devastating, especially when she turned to Ann and smiled at her.  _ Damn. _

“Can’t blame her, can I?” Ann said. She couldn’t find it in herself to be too jealous, not when Anne was looking and smiling at her like that. “So was it the girl cock or the tongue ride that got her?”

Anne snorted a laugh into her drink, clearly surprised. “Ann! Why you….” she said, amused. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“Well if she doesn’t, I do! Regale us with your tales of debauchery, you handsome fucker,” Jack said and glanced at the brunette. He drained his beer. “She looks like she’d like a particularly vicious dicking.”

“You are of no help, Jack-o,” Anne said, giving him the evil eye. “Juliette is a, hm, a colleague of Estelle’s. And yes, she was particularly fond of a bit of… the rough stuff.”

Ann blinked, feeling her insides twist in a strange mix of jealousy and arousal at the thought. She tore her eyes away from Juliette, trying not to think of Anne’s hands on her, because it held the danger of turning her on. Ann spotted a pair of familiar-looking blonde women on the dance floor, swaying and laughing together in matching blue wraparound skirts and heels. 

“I’m guessing one of those is an ex, too,” she said and pointed towards the dance floor with her mojito. “I think I saw you with her on Instagram.”

Anne turned, eyebrows raised. “Oh? Oh. Yes. That’s Maria and, what was her name… ah yes. Emily. They’re twins.”

Jack set his empty bottle on the bar so hard Ann heard it even over the beat of the ambient music. “You did twins? You pervert. I love it!”

“Not at the same time! It was… different weeks, even.”

Jack tsked. “Oh, fucksticks. I was looking forward to learning the term for a three-person sixty-nine.”

Anne made a thoughtful sound. “Strangely enough, they both like rope bondage. The painful predicament sort.”

Ann leaned against Anne’s arm, feeling giggly. “Oh good lord, this is Vere’s wedding all over again, isn’t it? All right, rattle off the rest of the exes, you rogue.”

Anne tossed back the rest of the gintonic and twisted to twirl her finger at the bartender for another round. She leaned her back on the bar, elbow on the sticky top, and took Ann’s hand to kiss her knuckles. Ann pursed her lips impishly at Anne, possessiveness warring with curiosity in her mind. She glanced at Anne’s forearm on the bartop and ran her fingertips on the black tattoo lines of text there.  _ I’m here,  _ she reminded herself, and refused the thought of jealousy.

“Let’s see, then,” Anne drawled and looked around. “That tall girl on the dance floor, with the blonde? Ines and Francine, they’re together now. There’s not a public loo in Marais where I’ve not had my cock up Ines whereas Francine was very lights off, under the covers. I don’t know how they can function as a cohabiting couple.”

Ann bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh. Their new drinks arrived and she took a long pull of her mojito. It was minty and strong, just as she liked them.

“And?”

Anne sighed and narrowed her eyes. “And then by the DJ booth, that lovely girl in the red skirt and white blouse - she’s a Maria, too. She prefers, hm, uphill gardening.”

Jack took his new Corona and pushed the lime into the bottle. “You English and your euphemisms. What’s that one, then?”

“Buggery, Jack-o. Sodomy. You should know what that is, yes?”

Ann heard Jack snort his Corona up his nose and had to laugh. “And more?” she said.

Anne tilted her head back to look along the bar. “Well, the bartender, of course. Gemma. She makes excellent Jello shots, America-style,” Anne said and poked at the coughing Jack. “She’s your people, my good man. She serves the shots in her cleavage if you ask her politely.”

Ann glanced at the statuesque bartender, platinum blonde short hair and a lovely pert arse in form-fitting jeans. “Not your usual type.”

“No, that’s true.” Anne paused and sipped her gintonic as she turned to look towards the door. “Oh, and then there’s Estelle.”

Anne glanced at the door and indeed, Estelle had just come in - she remembered her face well and the magnificence of her breasts even better, from their visit to the strip club the past week. This time, Estelle was wearing actual clothes and for Ann, it was strange seeing her in a t-shirt and skinny jeans after her blingy green bra and thong at the club. 

“I thought you and Estelle had a purely professional relationship?” 

Anne made a series of faces, from startled to consternation to amused. Her finger drew circles into the condensation on her glass; Ann found it supremely distracting. “Well. I’ve paid her. Sometimes.”

“Sometimes?”

Anne rolled her eyes at Ann, and then glanced at Jack who had leaned closer, a curious look in his eyes. “Sometimes. Whenever she brought a friend.”

Ann blinked. ”Really?”

”For a private dance! Just that. I swear.”

”Private dances? At home?”

”Well, what else am I going to do on a Friday night in? Watch TV?”

Ann couldn’t hold it back any more. She rested her forehead against Anne’s shoulder and giggled so hard she thought she’d cry. Jack, meanwhile, was bent nearly double over the bar as he coughed and laughed, barely holding onto his beer. 

“You…” Ann managed, slapping Anne on the forearm. “You utter cad.”

“Well. You did ask.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Ann slurped down her mojito, making a loud sucking noise with her straw. She handed the glass to Anne. “All right, lord of reprobates. Get me another one, something stronger. I’m going to the loo.”

Still giggling to herself, Ann slapped Jack on his shoulder and threaded her way through the throng towards the back of the bar. She was surprised there was no queue for the loo, so she was in and out quickly. Shaking her hands dry from water, Ann paused at the back of the bar and looked in her purse for tissue.

“Looking for me?”

Startled, Ann looked up. “Oh. Uh. Hi, Camille. No, I was looking for, um, a tissue.”

Ann considered Camille to be one of her more successful Bumble finds: very tall and very sweet with dark cropped hair and impeccable taste in combat footwear. And, as Ann immediately remembered when she saw that Camille was wearing a tank top, shoulders to die for. They had had a tumultuous affair for a few weeks before it had fizzled out for a reason Ann could not recall.

“Sorry, I can’t help you there, English,” Camille said in her lovely French accent. Ann felt what she always had with Camille: a simultaneous need to run away and get closer. “But can I get you a drink, now that you’re here?”

“Um,” Ann started and glanced around. No sign of Anne. “No thank you. Still in the steel sculpture business?”

“Welding my days away, as you always said. You, still living  _ la belle vie?”  _ Camille sipped her scotch and smiled at Ann. She set the glass down on the nearest table and came closer, green eyes warm and inviting.

“Yes. I’m with-”

“I’ve heard. With the Casanova.” Camille tsked and did a theatrical roll of her shoulders. She grasped Ann’s hand and ran two fingers along her wrist. “But we had fun, _ n'est-ce pas?” _

Before Ann could answer, Camille had twirled her closer and grasped her hip. She turned them a few steps to the pace of the music until Ann had her back pressed against the wall and Camille’s body pressed against her - not hard or demanding, merely as a gentle invitation. It was both familiar and strange to Ann, as unexpected as it was darkly thrilling. Camille circled her hips into Ann and Ann’s breath caught in her throat. Camille was packing.

“It could be just for you tonight,” Camille whispered in her ear. “I know how you like it, English.”

Weak in the knees, Ann flashed back to the previous year, to a midsummer day in Camille’s studio in a banlieue she couldn’t remember. The air had been sweltering, from both the sun and the heat of Camille’s forge. Camille had bent her sweaty, naked body over the kitchen table and, one hand pulling Ann’s head back by her hair and the other pressed between her shoulder blades, fucked her so hard the table had been pushed from one end to the kitchen to the other. Ann remembered the taste of her own sweat and the musty smell of the old wood table as she had screamed and grunted her delight, Camille’s cock hot and burning inside her as if it had come straight from the forge.

“When you tire of that  _ casse-couilles,  _ you know where to find me,” Camille whispered and slid her hands up Ann’s sides. The shape and press of her cock on her hip made Ann’s abdominals quiver. _ "À bientôt." _

And then Camille let her go, took her glass, and went into the toilet. Breathless, Ann stared at the door as it swung closed; blood pounded in her ears and in her loins to the beat of the music. 

“I am going to hurt her and not in a good way.” 

Startled by Anne’s voice, Ann pushed off the wall and steadied herself, still shaky in her heels. Anne was standing at the end of the bar, one hand in her trouser pocket and the other holding two shot glasses. Her head was cocked to one side, as if asking a question, and her dark eyes blazed with cold fire.

“Don’t be like that.” With a deep breath, Ann stepped closer and took one of the shots. She downed it in one go; it burned with lemon and salt on the way down. 

“I didn’t realise you knew that...  _ plouc _ so well.”

Ann glanced up at Anne. “Jealous?”

“Of course not.”

Ann inhaled, feeling the residual burn of tequila on her tongue. She plucked the other shot glass from Anne’s hand. Looking Anne in the eyes, she tossed that one down her throat, too. She coughed and set the shot glasses down on a nearby table.

“But you are, Anne. I find that ridiculous. And hot. But mainly ridiculous.”

Anne’s eyes flickered between Ann and the toilet door. Now both hands in the pockets of her trousers, she looked sullen. “Ridiculous. And why is that?”

”I seem to be surrounded by your exes wherever we go, and I manage fine,” Ann said, gesturing around the bar. 

Anne waved her hand dismissively. ”They’re meaningless now for me. Most of them always were. And you’re not.” She put her hand back in her pocket and looked at Ann. ”Quite the opposite, Ann.”

Ann stepped closer and ran her hands down Anne’s arms, the fine wool of her jacket slick and warm to touch. ”I know that. This is why I’m amused, not jealous.”

”So why should I not be resentful about Camille? You two looked very cozy there.”

Ann jammed her hands into Anne’s pockets, too. She had now remembered why she and Camille did not work out. “Because unlike Camille, you don’t want my money. And because your cock is bigger than hers.”

Anne’s eyelids fluttered and she exhaled, tension visibly draining from her body. She took Ann’s hands out of her pockets along with her own and pressed them to the small of Ann’s back, pulling her close. Ann found the gesture thrillingly possessive.

“Tell me more.”

“Because on occasion, you wear those fuck-me heels for me and she does not,” Ann said, touching her lips to Anne’s cleavage; in heels, Anne was so much taller and Ann loved it. Anne’s skin was fragrant with the heady, dark scent of her perfume. “And because I love you, Anne.”

Anne made a sound in her chest that Ann felt more than heard. “Mmm. My cock is bigger than hers?”

“Oh good lord, Anne,” Ann laughed and looked up at Anne. “That’s what you took out of this conversation?”

Anne smiled and it was a predatory smile. She ran her tongue along her lower lip. “So should we go home now? For a reminder how big it is?” Anne leaned in closer. “And how well it fills you?”

Ann bit her lip, desire stirring hot and jagged in her. Ann knew that hard look, that flare of Anne’s nostrils, the iron grip Anne had on her wrists behind her back. She would be sore and bruised in the morning but only for the most glorious, wanton reason: she was going to get properly, thoroughly fucked.

“Yeah,” Ann exhaled. She tugged her hands free and decided to go all in. “And you must tell me more about Maria and what did you call it? Uphill gardening.” 

Anne’s eyebrows climbed up her forehead. “Really?”

Ann slipped a hand under Anne’s suit jacket as they walked towards the bar. “Really.”


	10. Tenth Day: Ten Lords A-Leaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s getting to the quiet part, isn’t it?” NSFW

_ Drink pairing:  _ Opera cocktail (dry gin, Dubonnet rouge, maraschino liqueur, orange bitters). Enjoy leisurely with some classic Callas. 

* * *

Anne sat down with a sigh and frowned at the programme, balancing her champagne glass on the narrow armrest of her seat. She didn’t know whether this strange diptych production was going to make both Iolanta and the Nutcracker better or worse but on principle, she frowned on messing with classics. The first part had left her undecided. 

“These are great seats, Anne.”

Anne looked up and smiled at Ann. “The Germans spared no expense with their holiday gift. They really want my money,” she said and slid the programme between her seat cushion and the armrest. The seat was close to the box edge and small, as they all were at the Palais Garnier. “Have you ever been here?”

Ann leaned on the red velvet lined, gilded balcony railing of their box and looked down to the stall seats. Anne could hear the roar of voices and clunk of folding seats as people returned from the first intermission. “No, never.”

The last bell sounded and Ann sat down in her seat next to Anne. The box, close to stage side, was empty save for them. Anne slid down in her seat and adjusted her tie in her waistcoat, trying to get comfortable. The lights went down, the audience quieted, and the orchestra struck the first chords of the second part.

The Christmas scenes of the Nutcracker sparkled and shone on stage and Anne zoned out. Though a new production, the story and music were infinitely familiar to her and she hummed through the march and the waltz and sipped her drink; she gazed at the Chagall ceiling of the auditorium, mind wandering to idle fantasies. Until she felt Ann’s fingers tiptoe up her thigh.

Anne flexed her thigh muscles and glanced at Ann. She had a hard time holding her grin; should her hand venture higher, Ann was in for a surprise.

“What are you doing?” Anne whispered. She drained her glass and set it down on the floor.

“Enjoying the show,” Ann whispered back. “Hush.”

Ann’s fingers were advancing too slowly for Anne, so she took Ann’s hand and slid it all the way up to the bulge in her trousers. She both heard and felt Ann’s startled ‘oh’ and leaned over the armrest to kiss Ann’s bare shoulder. Glancing down, she admired the long length of Ann’s legs visible below her rather indecently short hemline; oh, how she loved this pale pink dress on Ann, so sweet and indecent at the same time.

“There’s a nutcracker joke I’m dying to make,” Anne whispered and then looked up. “But I can’t quite put it to words.” 

Ann’s eyes narrowed and she looked both aroused and amused. Her lips parted as if to reply but instead, she just grasped the stiff cock in Anne’s trousers and pressed down with a knowing move. Anne jolted in her seat; the base of the cock, wedged hard against her centre, rammed right into her clit. The sharp edge of arousal sliced through her, from groin to throat, and suddenly she was so very turned on. She couldn’t help the low sound that rumbled from deep in her chest.

“You pervert,” Ann whispered and, without letting go of Anne’s bulge, slid down from her seat to kneel down between Anne’s knees.

"What are you doing, Ann?”

“It’s getting to the quiet part, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but-” Anne started, carding her hand through Ann’s hair. Ann’s fingers were dancing across her inner thighs in a truly maddening way.

“So be quiet.”

Anne held her breath as Ann carefully pushed her suit jacket open and then undid her belt buckle. She could see Ann’s eyes roaming along the bulge in her trouser leg, trying to figure out which cock she had packed that day. When Ann glanced up, fingers on the zipper of her trousers, Anne could tell from her look that she had chosen well; Ann was looking at her with heat and with a challenge - and a challenge it would be for Ann as well.

The scratchy metal sound of the zipper’s teeth sounded loud during the scene playing out on the stage, the Prince leaping across the forest. Anne exhaled through her mouth, eyes flickering between the stage and Ann’s head between her legs, nimble fingers undoing her trousers and then, oh, reaching into her trousers to pull her cock out. Ann paused, the black cock in her hand, her eyes darting up to Anne’s.

“It’s… a new one?”

“Happy Christmas,  _ ma fée,” _ Anne whispered and pushed a strand of loose hair behind Ann’s ear. The way Ann coloured, the blush creeping up from neckline up to her cheeks, was enchanting. Reaching into her trousers, Anne pulled her harness straps tight. The stance of the cock in her fly solidified.

“It’s, well, quite… substantial.”

Anne breathed a laugh that ended in a gasp when Ann slid the cock in her mouth. Suddenly tense and her belly full of fire, she cupped Ann’s cheek, feeling Ann’s throat with her fingertips as she swallowed around the shaft. Anne spread her legs, both hands coming to Ann’s hair. As she watched Ann slowly pull up, the cock now gleaming with her saliva, she barely resisted the temptation to push that lovely head back down onto her cock. Ann ran her tongue down the length of it and Anne could swear she felt that little pink tongue teasing her clit. 

Ann gave the cock one last good lick and pushed down on the base, grinding it against Anne’s clit again. Anne jolted, mouth falling open, desire scaling her spine with white-hot fingers. 

“Ann, fuck, what are you doing?” she ground out, her whisper sounding so loud over the music.

“It’s bigger than the red one, isn’t it?”

Anne exhaled, unable to keep the grin off her face; Ann’s tone had been mildly accusatory. She wiggled her hips at Ann. “Just a little bit.”

“Mmm. You deviant.”

Ann stood up and glanced around. Anne saw the stage was still darkened for the night time forest scene but the mezzanine seats were just a flimsy wall away. That didn’t stop Ann: she turned around and sat down in Anne’s lap, the cock pressed between her arse cheeks over the flowy skirt. 

“Come on, then,” Ann whispered over her shoulder. Her voice held a tremor of excitement. “Put your new cock in me, handsome.”

Anne exhaled shakily and reached to run her fingers along Ann’s bare thighs, gathering the skirt as she went. She smoothed her hands up Ann’s behind, slowly revealing her white knickers and the creamy, perfect shape of her arse. 

“Fuck, Ann. So hot,” Anne whispered. Her hands shook from arousal and from barely held restraint as she slid her fingers under the white fabric; all she wanted to do was to bend Ann over her chair and fuck her screaming and senseless. But that was not possible here. 

Ann leaned forward, hands on Anne’s knees. “Hurry. I’m so wet already. For you,” she whispered. “For your cock, Anne.”

Anne held her cock in one hand and with the other, she pushed Ann’s knickers aside. Her hips were restless already, muscles flexing as she imagined how sweet it would be to fuck this lovely creature in her lap. She dipped her fingers along Ann’s arse and found…

“Oh, Ann. You dirty girl,” Anne breathed, fire in her loins. She yanked at the green finger loop she had found between Ann’s cheeks and was rewarded with a hastily swallowed groan from Ann. “You have a new one?”

Ann glanced over her shoulder and smiled. “Happy Christmas, love.”

Anne fingered the new butt plug, pulling at it by the loop slowly, not enough to take it out but just enough to create a bit of delicious pressure. She felt Ann’s arse cheeks quiver, Ann’s breath catching audibly. 

“So very pretty,” Anne murmured, letting go of the loop and sliding her fingers further down. She felt along Ann’s knickers, fingers learning the shape of her already swollen labia through the wet fabric. “And Ann, you’re so wet for me. Oh fuck…”

Anne nudged the knickers to a side and slid her fingers along Ann’s slit, staying for a moment to feel the slippery shape of her clit. It felt so silky soft, so wet, so perfect. Anne felt her own arousal tighten in her groin, just from the anticipation of the sounds Ann would make when she forced the cock into her tight, wet hole.

“Come on, then,” Ann whispered and lifted herself with a little wiggle of her hips. “Take me, Anne. Just like this.”

One hand on Ann’s arse, Anne pulled Ann onto her cock, the head sliding right between her pink, gleaming folds. Ann made the most perfect sound, a breathy moan she had trouble controlling, and Anne could feel the tremble of her legs. 

“God, Ann,” Anne breathed. She watched Ann slide down the thick shaft, so slowly, and heard the delicious airy gasps Ann made. Pain and delight mingled in them in just the right mix. “I can feel how tight you are, oh fuck.”

When fully seated, Ann hissed and squirmed, her whole body shivering. “So hard… to be quiet,” she whispered heatedly, fingers like vices on Anne’s knees. “Ah, that’s a lot.”

Anne stared at where their bodies joined, Ann’s white cheeks against the black of her harness, butt plug peeking out but the cock swallowed by her lithe body. And then Ann leaned forward and canted her hips, showing Anne the whole of her sex and where the big black cock disappeared between her delectable pink labia. For a moment, Anne forgot how to breathe. Ann’s position again pressed the base of the cock against her clit and that jolt, coupled with that view, almost made her come there and then.

“Ann, oh god, I can’t,” Anne hissed. She held Ann’s hips, slowly easing her off and then pushing the wet cock back in. “Fuck you’re hot. This is… you’re going to make me come with this, Ann. Fuck.”

Ann whined deep in her throat and pushed back, grinding the cock into Anne’s clit. Anne spread her legs to ease the pressure but it didn’t help; to distract herself, she reached around Ann’s hip and fingered her clit, relishing in the gasp Ann made. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Ann whispered and leaned her arms against the balcony railing. Anne blinked, her hand now caught awkwardly between Ann’s leg and side.

“No?”

“No, Anne,” Ann sighed and rested her chin on her crossed arms, as if she was looking at the stage. “This is not your show.”

Anne pulled her hand away and grasped her armrest hard. Ann’s hips danced up and down her cock, pressing back in just the right angle to drive it right into her clit. Fire and pleasure coiled tighter in Anne at Ann’s every bounce on her cock, undeniable and savage.

“Damn Ann, you’re fucking me so good,” Anne hissed and put her hands on Ann’s hips, gathering the hem of her skirts into her fists. She pulled hard and thrust up with her hips and her cock sank into Ann all the way to the hilt. Ann made a most delicious gasp and Anne could see the tremor that went through her.

“Oh, god, Anne…”

“You should be, ah, quiet,” Anne whispered. “Oh fuck. Ah...”

Hands in Ann’s skirt, hips flexing off the seat, Anne felt her release gather in her, oddly and violently. The press of the cock base against her clit, sliding and slippery with her own wetness now, and the perfect vision of Ann’s arse riding her cock - it was now inevitable. 

Anne leaned back, still fucking Ann with her new cock, still trying to keep quiet, still listening to the familiar cadence of Tchaikovsky. She knew that soon, the curtain would fall and the lights would come on for the second intermission. It was a race now, between the music and the twang and song of hot completion gathering in her groin.

“Fuck, Ann, I’m going to come,” Anne ground out, a vicious edge to her voice and thought. “So close, fucking close, Ann. Oh fuck so good...”

Anne pulled Ann to her, grinding her hips into her own, not caring that Ann was gasping with the feel of the new cock stretching her to her limits. The pressure on her clit became unbearable and so bright and Anne rose into her release with an animal sound deep in her chest. Faintly aware of the end notes and then the applause rising all around them, Anne let her release brighten into a supernova, into a moan, into a death grip on Ann’s hips as she rode the explosion of pleasure spreading in her.

It was a long, eternal moment of perfection and Anne exhaled as she felt it fade, relieved and profoundly spent. The applause of the audience died down and the lights brightened, and Anne slumped down in her seat, breathing hard. 

“Fuck, Ann. Bloody hell.”

Ann lifted herself off the cock with a sigh and turned, smoothing down her rumpled skirt. She looked down at Anne, eyes sparkling, and sat down in her seat. 

“I expect more at home,” she whispered to Anne. “Because hearing you come, with your cock in me, that’s… oh, Anne. Turns me on like nothing else.”

Anne flexed her jaw, her arousal sated but again simmering. She stared at her cock, still upright and obscene in her fly and still gleaming with Ann’s wetness.

“I’m not done with you.” She took Ann’s hand and kissed her on the knuckles. ”My cock’s not done with you.”

Ann also glanced at the black cock and Anne saw her lips part in a saucy sigh. Reaching out, Ann slipped it back into Anne’s trousers and did the zipper and her belt. For a moment, Ann’s fingers toyed with her belt buckle before she reached into her purse on the floor.

“So. Anne. Do you want something from the bar for this intermission?”

“All I want is to taste you, and the bar doesn’t serve that drink.”

Ann licked her lips; Anne watched her pink tongue wet her lower lip, delicate and debauched. “One more part to go. Then we get to go home and you get to pull out my plug,” she whispered and unwrapped the candy cane she had taken out of the purse. “And then put it back in.”

Anne bit her tongue. “Ann.”

“It’s extra festive.”

“Mmm. How so?”

“Shaped like a Christmas tree,” Ann said and sucked on the candy cane in a manner Anne found quite distracting. “If you can believe me.”

Anne leaned closer and ran her lips along Ann’s bare shoulder. “I don’t believe you.”

“Oh,” Ann said and leaned into Anne. “I’m, ah, so looking forward to proving you wrong.”


	11. Eleventh Day: Eleven Pipers Piping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you been at it long?” NSFW

_ Drink pairing: _ The Blackthorn (sloe gin, sweet vermouth, Angostura bitters, twist of orange). Enjoy at leisure while watching some good porn.

* * *

Ann closed the door behind her and shook the wet sleet off her hat. Her coat was similarly wet and she hung it up to dry in their foyer. Rubbing her cold hands together, Ann went into the kitchen to flip the kettle on before heading to the bedroom for dry socks. 

Not expecting anyone home, Ann was startled to see Anne lounging on the bed in her shirtsleeves with sleeves rolled up, waistcoat unbuttoned, and her slate grey tie hanging loosely around her neck. She was leaning against the headboard, her phone in one hand and her other hand jammed down the front of her trousers. 

“Oh, hello. How are you home at this hour?”

Anne looked up from her phone and Ann noticed the hot, dark look in her eyes. “My five o’clock cancelled and Jack sent me a few, well, video recommendations.”

Ann was taking off her socks and paused, foot mid-air. “So, wait. You came home and, what? Loosened your tie and got right down to it?” she said, finished pulling off her sock and gestured at Anne’s hand down her trousers. “Just like that?”

“Well, no. I had a sandwich first. Did my emails.”

Ann rolled her eyes and tossed her socks towards her closets. She scooted on the bed next to Anne. “So. Let me see. What’s this one called?”

“I have no idea but judging from the plot - and I use the term quite wrongly - perhaps  _ Les Jizzerables?” _

Ann squinted at the small screen and winced. “Ooh, that poor man’s jaw is going to hurt after… how many guys is he doing?”

“Eleven, maybe? I’ve lost count, I can’t tell one cock from another any more.”

Ann leaned her head on Anne’s shoulder and tugged Anne’s hand from her trousers. She heard Anne take a breath to protest but before she could, Ann put Anne’s damp fingers in her mouth. Sucking Anne’s flavour off them, Ann felt the first bloom of arousal spread warmly in her. 

Ann let go of Anne’s fingers and smiled at Anne. She tiptoed her fingers down the loose end of Anne’s tie, down the soft slope of her breast to abdomen. “Have you been at it long?”

Anne licked her lips and smiled at Anne; it was the smile of a practiced predator. “A while. But I was not in a hurry.”

“So maybe I could, hm, play your pipe, then?” Ann said impishly and ran her fingertips along Anne’s trouser front. No cock. “Or tip your velvet, as it were. If you’ve not exhausted your capacity to get excited by bad euphemisms.”

Anne laughed and tossed her phone to the nightstand. She pulled her tie off with a slick, swift sound and looped it around Ann’s neck, pulling her into a kiss. Anne tasted of black tea and slow, simmering desire and Ann shivered, edging even closer to her. She ran her hand up to Anne’s belt again and wiggled the buckle open. 

“Can I?” Ann whispered against Anne’s lips, the tie tight and silky at the back of her neck. 

“Of course.”

Anne let go of the tie and Ann sat up. She undid Anne’s button and zipper and pulled the trousers off, helped by Anne lifting her hips. As Anne started on her dress shirt buttons, Ann laid down and claimed a mouthful of Anne’s black knickers. Anne’s flavour was stronger here, the thin fabric already damp with arousal. Anne made a startled sound and her thigh muscles jumped next to Ann’s head.

”Oh fuck, Ann. Impatient much?”

Ann sucked on the fabric and Anne’s already swollen labia, and looked up at Anne with a wink. Anne smiled at her and her hand came to Ann’s hair, winding around her French braid. 

”I see we need to have another lesson in patience,” Anne said and slowly pulled at the braid. Ann tensed her neck and fought against the pull with a growl into Anne’s sex. ”Oh Ann. Such a stubborn girl.”

Ann shivered at Anne’s voice, shimmering with laughter and danger. She relented and sat up but took Anne’s knickers with her. Tossing them off the bed, she looked at Anne with a challenge in her eyes and a pout on her lips. She loved this part, taunting Anne to take charge and have her forceful way with her. Ann exhaled unsteadily, anticipation simmering in her.

“You’re in that sort of a mood, hm?” Anne murmured, smoothing Ann’s cheek with her thumb. “Is that why you came home early, too?”

“Of course not,” Ann lied and licked her lips.

“Of course.”

As Ann watched, Anne got up on her knees on the bed. She unbuttoned her shirt slowly and shrugged off her waistcoat. Now in just her bra and the open shirt, Anne regarded Ann thoughtfully, her fingers tracing the soft curves of her breasts. 

“So what am I to do with you, then?” Anne said and leaned closer. She wound Ann’s braid around her hand again and gave it a gentle yank as their lips touched.

“Well, you could kiss me, for starters.”

Ann felt Anne’s laugh against her lips and then felt her tongue, hot and sweet. Ann slid her hand into Anne’s hair, undoing her chignon, and let herself be pushed down on the bed. Anne’s weight on her felt sensational, somehow hard and soft at the same time; she hummed her delight into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Anne. 

When Anne pulled back, Ann made a protest sound and tried to pull her back down. Smiling, Anne caught her wrists and pushed them down on the bed.

“Oh you. Naughty girl, Ann.”

Ann winked and then shivered as Anne shifted up onto her knees so that Ann’s arms were trapped under her ankles. With Ann’s braid tucked under her knee, she straddled Ann’s chest and sat down. Her weight made breathing difficult for Ann, especially since she couldn’t move. Through her t-shirt, she was acutely aware of the hot press of Anne’s sex on her chest.

“You got me here now,” Ann said and inhaled with difficulty. “So what are you going to do with me?”

Anne slid her hands in Ann’s hair at the temples and lifted herself up. Ann exhaled reflexively and then her breath caught; she felt Anne’s labia slide along the tip of her chin. Craning her neck, Ann chased Anne with her mouth until she caught her. Moaning with glee, Ann buried her face and tongue in Anne’s wetness, finally tasting her fully, sucking her labia into her mouth. Pleasure flooded through Ann, the warmth of it spreading into her limbs. 

“Ah, Ann, so eager,” Anne breathed, fingers tightening in Ann’s hair. “But why should I reward you for impatience, hmm?”

Anne shifted just where Ann couldn’t reach her. Ann strained against Anne’s shins on her arms and hands in her hair, but she couldn’t move; she hissed in frustration. When she looked up at Anne, she saw her smile smugly.

“Oh Anne,” Ann whined. When Anne’s hands let go of her hair, she tried to move her mouth back on Anne but was stopped by her braid under Anne’s knee. Ann groaned, frustrated. “Let me have you. Please?”

“Mmm. Maybe.”

Anne’s hips above her face made a figure eight, just low enough to tease her nose and chin with the touch and the scent of her, but not low enough for Ann to taste her. Ann twisted her head, tried to free herself by turning on the bed, but could not - Anne had her pinned down but good.

“Ah, Anne, come on! Don’t tease,” Ann hissed, flexing her shoulders, looking up at Anne. “I want to taste you, I want you to fucking come in my mouth. Anne, please.”

Anne’s palm came to her forehead, fingers twisting into Ann’s loose hair, pressing Ann into the bedding. “You want me to fuck your face, hmm?” Anne asked, her voice low and thick with want. “Come down your throat?”

“Oh yes, please,” Ann panted. “Please, Anne.”

With a pleased laugh and a sway of her hips, Anne finally relented. Ann groaned and closed her eyes. Anne’s sex was wet and hot and like velvet in her mouth; she ran her tongue along the soft folds and twirled circles around Anne’s clit, listening to the rasp and tension in Anne’s breathing. 

“Mmh, Ann, such a sweet mouth you have,” Anne whispered and ground her hips against Ann’s lips. “It feels so amazing, oh god…”

Ann fought against the pull on her hair and buried her face in Anne’s sex. She desperately wanted to hold Anne’s hips still but her arms were stuck under Anne’s shins. So all she could do was to hold on stubbornly as Anne shivered and strained against her mouth, tongue and lips and teeth grazing Anne’s clit as much as she could manage. And then she sucked Anne’s clit into her mouth and felt a tremor go through Anne.

“Oh fuck, Ann,” Anne moaned. “So good. I’m going to come any second now, ah, fuck…”

Ann felt the tension and tremble of Anne’s orgasm build in her legs and then she felt more than heard her explode with her release. Ann’s mouth flooded with her sweet, tart flavour and Ann swallowed it all greedily, moaning her own joy into the frenzy. 

When Anne slid off her mouth and onto the bed, catching her breath, Ann flexed her arms that were finally free. Her fingertips tingled from the prolonged pressure. She turned to her side and slid her hand along Anne’s thigh, enjoying the soft, warm feel of her skin. 

“You are so evil,” Ann said with a smile and licked her wet lips. “And tasty.”

Anne looked up and then rolled to lay on top of Ann again, forcing her on her back. “Quite right.” Anne’s voice held a ragged edge still, and it never failed to excite Ann. “Speaking of evil. Your term ends this Friday, correct?”

“Yes, Friday. How so?”

Anne smiled and stroked Ann’s jawline with her fingers. And when Anne pressed her knee between her legs, thigh hard against the apex of her legs, Ann’s breath caught; she felt how hot and wet she was in her jeans, knickers probably soaked through.

“That’s four days from now. I have a plan. I will touch you,” Anne said and flexed her leg against Ann’s sex again; pleasure jolted through Ann and she gasped. “But I won’t let you come. Until Friday.”

“Oh god, Anne,” Ann said, both intrigued and terrified. “Really?”

“Will you let me do this?” Anne said and kissed her on the lips, soft and sweet. “I’ll make it worthwhile for you, Ann.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”


	12. Twelfth Day: Twelve Drummers Drumming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve thought of nothing else all day.” Hilariously NSFW

_Drink pairing:_ 2002 Krug Clos d'Ambonnay. Drink from your most expensive glassware until you feel light and loose.

* * *

  
  


Anne reached around Ann and ran her fingers along the rope circling Ann’s wrists. The rope was midnight blue, smooth and soft; when Anne slipped her fingers between the loops, she was satisfied that they were just tight enough to constrain but not too tight to cut circulation. 

“How’s that?”

Ann leaned back against Anne, her head resting on Anne’s shoulder as she smiled. Anne shifted to the centre of their bed and hugged Ann into her lap, feeling the press of the ropes criss-crossing Ann’s back on her naked chest. 

“It’s just right, love,” Ann said, flexing her shoulders against the pentagram harness circling her torso. Her forearms were bound together and then into the ropes against her sternum. “It feels… comfortable. Like a hug.”

Anne pursed her lips, amused. “Well, hopefully not too comfortable,” she murmured and then kissed her neck, from ear down to the rope at her shoulder. “And you remember what your word is?”

“I do,” Ann said and then made a pleased sound when Anne slid her hands lower. “Oh, hm, still going to tease me?”

“Of course. You’ve been so bad, Ann.”

With their heads so close together, Anne could feel Ann smile. Ann had indeed been bad: despite a promise to not come for four days, she had fooled Anne with a completely silent orgasm two days into the teasing. 

“You didn’t think I could do it so quietly, did you?”

Anne smiled and bit Ann’s earlobe gently. “Now I know better,” she whispered into Ann’s ear as she slipped her hand between Ann’s legs. She heard the rope harness groan as Ann shifted, reaching towards her touch by lifting her hips. “But don’t worry, you’ll get to come tonight, too. Eventually.”

“Oh thank god,” Ann breathed. “I’ve thought of nothing else all day.”

Desire sparked through Anne at Ann’s words and at how wet she was. Anne slid her fingers through Ann’s folds slowly, enjoying the slippery softness between her fingers. Her mouth watered at the thought of getting to explore all of it that night, at length and at leisure. She circled her fingers around Ann’s wet hole, feeling the quiver in Ann’s hips. And then further back, she found a familiar finger loop. Anne had to laugh.

“Ann. Have you been sitting in exams all day long with a Christmas tree up your arse?”

Ann canted her hips and spread her legs more, inviting Anne to explore further. “I, ah, needed something to focus on.”

Anne tugged at the loop. Ann shivered in her lap and Anne hummed in delight, kissing Ann’s neck again. “And you call me a pervert.”

“Well, you are,” Ann said and her back arched as Anne returned her fingers to her clit. “Oh god, Anne. Will you, ah, let me come? Please?”

“Oh no. Not yet.”

“Ah, damn you...”

Anne listed to the tense edge in Ann’s breathing, feeling the slick nub of her clit slide between her fingers. Ann was trying to press more of herself into the feeling but Anne didn’t let her, keeping her touch light. She traced the harness rope to Ann’s breast and rolled her nipple between thumb and forefinger; Ann’s breath caught and she whimpered. 

“What do you want, then, as your reward for being such an impertinent girl?” Anne whispered into Ann’s ear, still keeping the light touch on Ann’s need. “My hand or my belt? Choose carefully.”

“Your hand, please,” Ann breathed. “You’re too rough with the belt.”

“Only when you’ve deserved it, you imp.”

Ann laughed breathlessly and then twisted off Anne’s hands with a gasp. She laid down on the bed on her front, hands caught underneath her. She wiggled her hips and said, “Get on with it, then. Pervert.”

Anne smiled down at Ann and ran her hand down her back, along the swell of her bottom to her thigh. She felt so wonderful, smooth and silky and warm. Anne got on her knees and scooted closer to lift Ann’s hips up. Ann helped eagerly, head down but knees under her, hampered by her hands being unusable. And then Anne settled between Ann’s legs, running her thumbs along Ann’s labia and admiring the view. 

“You are so stunning,” Anne said, steadying her breathing. God, it was so hard to take it slow when all she wanted to do was to press her face into Ann’s sex, sink all her fingers into Ann’s gleaming hole, taste and feel all of her right then and there. “So delightful and soft.”

“Fuck, Anne,” Ann whined as Anne got up on her knees, fingers still teasing her clit. “How much-”

Ann’s words got interrupted by Anne’s palm striking her on the arse. The sound was a loud crack that echoed in the bedroom. Anne watched as Ann started on the bed, muscles tensing and her head coming up in alarm. The palm print on her white cheek reddened quickly and Anne ran her fingertips over it. It was so very pleasing.

“Mmm, I think twelve. What do you think?”

“Ah, oh god,” Ann breathed. She squirmed, reaching for Anne’s fingers that didn’t quite touch her clit. 

“I asked you a question, Ann,” Anne said and spread some of Ann’s wetness between her cheeks and around the green finger loop of her butt plug. 

“Fine. Twelve. Just get on with it, you perv.”

Anne smiled and jiggled the butt plug loop. Ann groaned, her hips shuddering, and then Anne slapped her on the other cheek. Ann made a most delightful startled gasp and her skin reddened.

“That’s two.” She struck Ann again, twice, palm flat and fingers relaxed for maximum sting. “And four. Mmm, you’re turning into a lovely shade of pink, Ann.”

Ann was breathing hard, hair mussed and head pressed hard against the bedding. The rope harness creaked as she stretched her back. Anne squeezed her arse cheeks, feeling the warming skin in her hands. She slapped Ann again, heard the superb whimper Ann made, and then struck once more. Ann’s arse was now glowing a delicate pink, her thigh muscles shivering visibly. And between her legs…

“Oh, Ann. You’re getting even more wet, and that was just six,” Anne said, fingers on Ann’s cheeks, spreading them. 

“It feels…” Ann breathed and then hissed as Anne whacked her again, hard. “Oh fuck! My arse feels like it’s on fire now, oh…”

The next slap made Anne’s palm sting and she shook her hand. “Eight. And next time I’m choosing the belt for you.”

Ann laughed and hiccuped through the next three blows, her back muscles flexing visibly. Her cheeks were now red and mottled, the shape of Anne’s palm visible in multiple places. Anne made a delighted sound, running her fingers across the redness, watching Ann’s legs quiver as she reached her soft sex again, soaking wet and swollen. Ann’s clit was slippery and so sensitive that Ann groaned out loud at the first touch. At the desperation in Ann’s voice, Anne’s loins tightened with the fire of her arousal, hot and demanding. 

“Do you want to come now, _ma fée?”_ Anne said, hearing the jagged edge in her own voice. She stroked Ann’s clit with her thumb, rough and purposeful, as she gave Anne the twelfth whack. “Because that was the last one.”

“Oh god, oh yes!” Ann moaned, pushing back against Anne’s hand. “Please Anne. Oh god...”

Anne scratched her fingernails down Ann’s red, tender cheek and then she couldn’t resist the temptation any more. She shoved two fingers into Ann’s wet hole and felt Ann’s muscles immediately tighten around them, fluttering rapidly as Ann approached her peak. Anne slowed her thumb on Ann’s clit, her touch feather light; as Ann moaned in desperation and pressed back, all she did was impale herself further on Anne’s fingers, going knuckle-deep. 

“But no. Not yet, Ann,” Anne said and took her thumb off Ann’s clit. She spread Ann’s labia and saw how swollen and desperate she was, and how greedily she was swallowing her fingers; Anne felt her own need throb hard between her legs. “Not yet.”

“Oh fuck! Ah,” Ann hissed and struggled in her ropes. She twisted so that she could look back at Anne; her face was flushed pink and her eyes were bright with arousal and frustration. “Fuck you’re evil.”

“Yes, that’s true,” Anne said and slowly thrust in and out of Ann with her fingers, too slow to progress things. “Because I think you should come with my cock in you. It’s only proper, isn’t it?”

Ann bit her lower lip and a devious gleam came to her eyes; Anne was immediately intrigued. “Mmm, yes, I agree. Very proper,” Ann said and wiggled her hips. “But I want you to put it in my…” she said and paused for a breath. ”My other hole.”

Anne’s hands stilled. “Really?” she said, leaning towards Ann as she held her breath. 

“Yes. In my arse, Anne. If I wasn’t clear enough.”

“Oh. Ann,” Anne whispered. She slid her fingers out of Ann and brushed them around the green finger loop between Ann’s cheeks, feeling the tremor in Ann’s muscles and the smooth silk of her skin. Hot, dark lust skittered along her nerves. “Are you sure?”

Ann pushed forward with her legs and slumped down on her side, her breathing still erratic. She looked up at Anne with a soft smile and a look of sheer intent. “Take me,” she said, her words amused and slow. “Spread my legs, take out my plug, and put your big cock in there.” Ann paused for a squirm and an unsteady breath. “Where it’s never been. Where no-one else has been, Anne.”

Anne laid down next to Ann and put her hand in Ann’s that was still bound to her chest. Ann clasped the hand between both of hers. “I’m…” Anne began but was uncharacteristically at a loss for words. She felt electric, shivering with anticipation of what was being given to her so freely. “Oh Ann. Really?”

Ann’s eyes were shining with want and the pent-up energy of her denied orgasms as she pressed Anne’s hand against her chest. Her skin was damp with sweat. “I know you like it, you’ve told me so. And I want to try it,” she whispered, wriggling closer to Anne. She kissed her on the nose and then her lips, so softly. “I want to feel you close, feel your strength and force and your beautiful cock in me. Please, Anne. Do this for me. Fuck me like you’ve never fucked me before. Will you do that for me?” 

Her breath a burning fire in her lungs, Anne groaned and kissed Ann hard, pushing her on her back. Their hands crushed between them, Ann squirming under her, Anne devoured her mouth with her tongue, her mind and her loins afire with want. Ann moaned so very perfectly into her mouth that Anne found it so very hard to tear herself away.

“Oh hell,” she breathed. She looked into Ann’s eyes, saw the simmering need there. “Ann, god, I’m going to… you are so fucking perfect.”

Ann flexed her jaw, her pink tongue wetting her lips; she looked nervous but also determined. She spread her legs on the bed and twitched. “Get on with it, then.”

Anne shivered, her breath coming out in a harsh exhale. She untied Ann’s hands from the harness and tossed the rope off the bed. When she bent down to capture Ann’s nipple in her mouth, sucking it hard, Ann squirmed and moaned. Anne just caught her hand before she could touch herself.

“No you don’t,” Anne growled and gently nipped at Ann’s nipple. She pressed Ann’s hand against her stomach. “You only get to come with my cock in you, remember?”

“Put it in me, then,” Ann panted. Her chest and face were flushed with pink and her hair was a mess. She twitched and tried to pull her hand free. “Let’s do this. Put your cock in my tight hole. Fuck me until I come. I want you to make me come, Anne.”

“Oh god, Ann,” Anne hissed. Her arousal was a supernova in her, bright and all-consuming. “The things you do to me. Fuck.”

Anne sat on her heels between Ann’s legs and pushed them wide apart, knees against Ann’s chest. Her gaze flickered between Ann’s breasts, pert and rosy in their bindings, and the sweet swollen lips of her labia. Hands trembling, she pulled Ann to the edge of the bed and got on her knees on the floor. The towel where she had set up their toy selection was next to her. She felt Ann’s hard stare on her, heard the tension and rasp in Ann’s breathing, as she strapped on her harness and reached for the lube. 

“Hold your legs,” Anne murmured and guided Ann’s hands to the crook of her knees. “Show yourself for me, Ann. Wide open,” she said and ran her hand down Ann’s thigh. “So beautiful.”

Ann flexed her arms, legs spread wide. Anne saw the tremble of her breath in her sides and her legs; when she ran her fingers through Ann’s wet folds, she sensed the tremor that went through Ann.

“Oh, Anne, don’t tease me any more,” Ann sighed, an edge of desperation in her voice. 

“Not much longer, Ann.”

Anne pulled at the finger loop of the butt plug, slow at first and then more insistently. Ann moaned when her tight muscle relented, the wide part of the plug sliding out of her pink puckered hole. Anne watched it breathlessly, her other thumb brushing at Ann’s clit. Ann’s moan ended in a whimper when the plug slid completely out of her. 

“I still can’t believe you bought one that looks like a Christmas tree,” Anne said and waggled the plug at Ann before setting it down on the towel. 

Ann grinned. “It feels so festive,” she said, voice unsteady. “Literally.”

With lube on her fingers, Anne circled Ann’s hole, feeling it quiver with anticipation. Eyes on Ann’s face, the thumb of her other hand slowly stroking Ann’s clit, Anne pushed the tip of her finger in. She felt the tight, fiery hot pressure in Ann and saw the tremor and gasp that went through her.

“Breathe through it, Ann,” Anne whispered, pushing more of her finger in. She slid in smoothly, slowly, until she was in up to her last knuckle. Ann’s muscles pulsed and squeezed her hard. “Oh fuck, Ann,” she rasped. “You are so hot and tight.”

“Ahh,” Ann moaned, her eyes drooping closed. Anne could see the tension in her legs drain as she purposefully relaxed herself. “Oh, more, Anne. Please.”

Anne slid her finger slowly out and pushed in two, the lube and the tight fit making a thrilling, wet sound. Anne got up on her knees, feeling the heavy sway of her cock in her groin. She leaned in closer, pressing the fingers in with her hip through the resistance of Ann’s muscles, feeling lightheaded with want. She watched her fingers slip into Ann’s forbidden hole, so pink and new and so strained against the invasion. 

“I can’t tell you how much this turns me on, Ann,” Anne breathed, tearing her eyes away from her fingers to Ann’s eyes. She pressed harder on Ann’s clit. “That I get to do this to you. I’m so fucking ready to burst, Ann.”

Ann flexed her shoulders on the bed, her breath coming in gasps and moans. She was flushed a darker shade of pink now, her hands white-knuckled on her knees. “Oh, Anne, oh... That feels so good. So much better than the plug,” she panted and opened her eyes to look at Anne. “Because it’s you, Anne. Oh, god, fuck me already. Please.”

“Oh god,” Anne said hoarsely. She heard blood thunder in her ears, through her groin, suffusing every limb with the need to fuck Ann, make her come screaming her name, fuck her until they both would come hard and screaming. “Not yet, Ann.”

Anne pulled her fingers slowly out, feeling the slip and slide of muscle in Ann’s hole, and then pushed back in. They went in easier now; she pressed her other hand on Ann’s clit, feeling her rapid pulse there. Ann would come in no time if she kept the pressure on her clit; she, too, seemed ready to burst. So perfect, so sublime. 

Keeping her fingers inside, Anne spread more lube on her cock, her hand trembling as she stroked herself. The rigid, familiar girth of her cock warmed in her hand. She took her fingers out, hearing Ann sigh and gasp, and wiped her hands on the towel.

”Oh, so wonderful,” Anne murmured, smoothing down Ann’s thigh with her hand, her other hand holding her cock. ”Your arse is so lovely, perfect, like the rest of you.” Anne paused and held her breath as she pressed the tip of her cock against Ann’s hole. It resisted at first but then relented under the pressure, the blunt end slipping in agonisingly slow.

”Ah. Ah, ah. Anne,” Ann whispered, her neck and shoulders tensing on the bed. The words sounded like they almost stuck in her throat, taut and thready. ”Oh that’s…”

Anne held still, even though her every nerve, the fire throbbing in her loins, told her to force herself right in. She glanced down and her breath caught; the sight of her red cock, gleaming and large, stretching Ann’s tight hole was the most fucking erotic thing she had ever seen.

”Oh god, Ann,” Anne whispered, nearly undone already. Her thumb on Ann’s clit again, she touched Ann’s thigh. She could feel the tremble of muscle there, the tension that sang through Ann. “Breathe through it. Relax. And talk to me.”

“Ah. Anne. It’s so big,” Ann panted, an edge of fear in her voice. “Go slow. But go.”

Exhaling, her legs tensing, Anne slid in a bit more. The resistance of Ann’s muscles was fierce and Anne felt the unyielding pressure of the cock base against her groin, too. It was distracting and delicious and her hand on Ann’s clit trembled. She paused when she heard Ann make a strangled sound. Ann’s face was now red, the cords of her neck standing out in relief under her skin, eyes watering. 

“Talk to me, Ann. Oh hell, I can feel how tight you are,” Anne ground out, pushing in a bit more. She was nearly there, not much to go. “Oh fuck, Ann.”

“It…” Ann managed and paused for a shuddering breath. She whimpered, mouth open and eyes screwed shut, as Anne slid in a bit more again. “It feels… Oh Anne. Good and strange and it hurts just right. I’ve…”

Ann’s words dissolved into a gasp as Anne hissed and shifted her hips, sheathing herself completely in Ann’s arse. She looked down and saw only a sliver of the red cock; she touched the rim of Ann’s hole around it with her fingers, Ann’s skin dark pink and slick with her wetness and the lube.

“Oh, you are so tense and stretched around my cock, Ann, I can feel it, So tight,” Anne whispered, hearing the fire in her voice. “God that’s so hot. Oh Ann...”

Ann took her hand off her knee and grasped Anne’s hand that was on the back of her thigh. When Anne managed to tear her eyes away from Ann’s arse, she saw that Ann was looking at her with burning blue eyes, her mouth obscenely red, nostrils flaring. 

“Fuck me then,” Ann said, tense and breathing hard. “Make me come with your cock in me. Fuck me like you want to, hard and rough. Let, oh, let me feel your strength, Anne.”

Her words took Anne’s breath away. She breathed hoarsely, shivering with the blind hot fire of her want, and slid out of Ann, almost to the tip. And then she looked down as she pushed back in, watching Ann’s strained hole slowly swallow her red cock, hearing the airy, tense moan that came from Ann. She almost came there and then, just from the pressure of her cock on her groin and from that perfect sound Ann had made. 

“I’m… oh, Ann,” was all Anne could manage. She thrust again slowly, stroking Ann’s clit with her thumb. “I can’t believe you’re doing this. You are so fucking hot. Fuck, Ann. So hot.”

Ann was moaning now, her fingernails digging into her own skin as she held her legs, eyes slipping closed. Anne moved her other hand from Ann’s thigh to her chest harness, the blue ropes damp with sweat, and grasped the criss-crossing ropes firmly. Anne pressed her hips in again and at the same time, yanked Ann down by the ropes, pulling her onto her cock. Ann opened her eyes again and her mouth fell open in a loud gasp.

“Oh god, Anne, you… oh you’re big,” Ann moaned. “I’ve, ah, I’ve never felt so full this way.”

Anne breathed hard, open-mouthed, staring down at Ann. She couldn’t ever remember being this turned on, the hard press of her cock base like a hot brand in her groin, the resistance of Ann’s tight hole so close and so palpable and so delicious she had to remind herself to breathe and to take it slow. To not fuck Ann as hard as she wanted, to make herself come. Not yet.

Ann moved her hands from her knees to her arse, spreading herself more open. Anne felt something give inside Ann, the hard pushback of her inner muscles now fading, leaving behind only just delicious pressure and the wet, slippery sound of the cock sliding in and out of her. Anne leaned over Ann, holding her in place by the rope harness as she thrust harder, her hips slamming into Ann’s with a filthy slap. 

“God, I can’t believe you’re taking my cock so well,” Anne hissed, her thighs quivering with the effort of holding her steady as she pressed her cock into Ann. Each thrust notched her own arousal higher, faster. “It feels so smooth and fucking perfect going into you now.”

“Ahh, oh god,” Ann moaned. Her breathing came in pained gasps now, to the pace of Anne’s cock ramming into her. “God, Anne! Ah, oh god that feels so good.”

Anne thrust in hard, taking her hand off Ann’s clit to hold her shaft as she pulled out completely. She watched, mesmerised, as Ann’s pink hole flexed and pulsed at the loss of it.

”Ah, put it back, Anne,” Ann hissed. ”Right now, please.”

”God you’re so pretty,” Anne managed. ”And this is my favourite part. Oh, Ann...”

She put the tip of her cock on Ann’s hole again and pushed slowly back in. This time, it yielded to her press immediately, a tremor and a gasp going through Ann as she slid right in to the hilt. Anne groaned at the feel of it, at the intense press of the cock on her own need, at the clear submission of Ann’s body to her demands, at Ann’s rapid pulse under her hand that was on the harness. It was an intoxicating, heady mix and it made Anne tremble with want.

“Do you want to come now, Ann?”

Ann shuddered and her breath caught in a groan. “God yes! Oh Anne, fuck me, make me come, please!”

Breathing through her clenched teeth, her hand shaking, Anne ran her thumb in rough, tight circles around Ann’s clit. It felt so swollen and tender and desperate that even her light touch made Ann squirm, her breathy cries coming at the pace of Anne’s cock plunging into her. 

“Come, then, Ann,” Anne hissed, her hand grasping even more of Ann’s harness as she pulled her closer. “Come with my cock claiming your fucking tight, perfect hole.”

Ann was screaming now, face twisted in pained ecstasy, eyes closed. Her back arching off the bed, whole body shivering and shaking with each furious stroke of Anne’s cock, she convulsed, hard. “Oh god Anne oh god I’m coming I’m…” she moaned and then could not form any more words. Instead, she just cried out in a prolonged, profound scream of bliss. 

Anne held her breath, her finger working Ann’s clit as she watched Ann become undone in this completely new, astounding way. Ann’s orgasm went on for a long, raging moment until she slumped back onto the bed, chest heaving and her voice nothing but a painful whine. Anne stilled and put her palm against Ann’s clit. She felt the last tremors of Ann’s orgasm throb there. 

“Oh, my angel,” Anne murmured, breathless with desire and want. “So perfect.”

Ann opened her eyes; they were pale and unfocused. “Oh god Anne. What was that? That was...”

Anne grasped Ann’s rope harness with both hands and flexed her hips. Her cock jammed deeper into Ann, the press of it on her own clit ever so urgent. Her need was like a living thing in her, breathing fire in her loins and in her lungs. “Amazing is what it was, Ann. You are fucking amazing.”

Ann took a deep breath and wrapped her legs around Anne’s hips, pulling her right up against her. Her lips trembled as Anne pressed fully in again, her harness flush with Ann’s arse. With supreme effort, Anne held herself still, feeling the flex and pull of Ann’s muscles straining against her cock.

“Could… can I now make you come, Anne?” Ann asked and ran her hands along Anne’s forearms. “You look like you’re about to burst.”

“Oh god yes,” Anne ground out and gripped Ann’s harness tighter, knuckles white against the blue rope. “Anything.”

Shifting her feet on Anne’s hips, Ann pushed herself off the cock, slowly and with a pained gasp. She sat up on the edge of the bed and Anne pulled her into a kiss by the ropes. Ann tasted of adrenaline and so sweet that Anne noticed only faintly when Ann removed her harness with swift, sure moves. 

“Lay down on the bed, love,” Ann whispered against her lips.

Anne got up on the bed, taking Ann with her. She laid down and only then relaxed her hands in Ann’s harness, breaking the kiss. Ann straddled her thigh and her hand went immediately between Anne’s legs. Ann’s first touch on her clit was rough and knowing; Anne jolted, her every nerve singing with pent-up tension. She was so wet and so ready.

“Ah, Ann, I won’t last long. Oh…”

Ann leaned down and kissed Anne along her collarbone with soft feathery touches. “I know,” she said. Anne heard the rough, delicious edge of her pleasure still in Ann’s voice. “Anne, that was mind-blowing. That first shock of pain and pleasure when your cock pushed into me, I’ve never felt like that before.” Anne paused for a breath. “So divine, Anne. So new and so shamelessly, obscenely wanton.”

Groaning, Anne flexed her legs on the bed. Her release was coiling inside her hotly, almost unbearably. Her fingers were still threaded into Ann’s rope harness, holding onto it hard again, as Ann stroked her clit just the way she liked it.

“God, when you fucked me, fucked my tight hole with your too big cock,” Ann breathed against Anne’s neck, her fingers faster on Anne’s clit. “I’ve never felt so full, so stretched to my limits. Anne, you fill me in places and in ways no-one else ever has.”

“Oh, fuck, Ann!” Anne groaned and grabbed Ann’s hand, grinding it against her clit as her release bloomed inside her. White-hot fire spread from her groin through her body, her fingers and toes curling in the unbearable pressure of it. She moaned and trembled through all its waves, Ann’s hand drawing out every last bit of delight out of her. 

It took Anne a long time to catch her breath, aftershocks jittering through her. With difficulty, she unwound her hands from Ann’s rope harness that was, by now, gone completely askew. She hugged Ann to herself, not minding the uncomfortable press of the ropes against her skin. Ann felt damp with sweat, still shivering as well; when Anne nosed her way into Ann’s mussed hair, she felt wonderfully content.

“Good god, Anne.”

Anne laughed into Ann’s hair, feeling suddenly giddy. “I know. How are we ever going to top that?”

Ann groaned and laughed, then rolled off Anne. She blew her hair out of her eyes and then looked back at Anne. “With great difficulty.”

Anne stroked Ann’s cheek with her knuckles. Ann was still flushed pink and looked so perfectly lovely that Anne felt her heart skip a beat. “I’m up for making a valiant effort to do it.”

“Yes, But not now.”

“Good lord, not now,” Anne said and exhaled a laugh. She slipped her fingers under one of Ann’s ropes. “How about I untie you and then we’ll have a nice bath? And champagne.”

Ann rolled on her side and pressed Anne’s hand onto her chest. “I think this occasion calls for the good stuff.”

“I have just the bottle in mind. It’s almost as divine as you are.”

Ann smiled and leaned in to kiss Anne on the cheek. “I love you, too, you smooth talking deviant.”

* * *

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays from me and **SerButterTop**! We hope you enjoyed the ride(s), and do keep your eyes peeled for a NYE special. 
> 
> For this chapter, thank you to **Vernona B** , our consultant extraordinaire. I've learned so much about you. xoxo


	13. Thirteenth Day: Bonne Année!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus NYE surprise, my lovelies! Mildly NSFW

_ Drink pairing: _ French 75 (gin, lemon juice, simple syrup, champagne, lemon twist). Sip slowly in sparking surroundings with a special someone. 

* * *

Ann’s eyes watered but she kept them resolutely open. The wind blowing along the Seine was gusty and cold and she pushed her hands deeper into her parka pockets. 

“One minute to go,  _ ma fée,” _ Anne said. Her arms came around Ann, pulling her back against her chest. “You look like you’re cold.”

“Mmm, this helps,” Ann said and leaned back into Anne’s warmth. 

They were standing at the very end of Square du Vert-Galant on Ile de la Cité, the river flowing dark and glittering on both sides of the island, other Parisians and tourists crowding and chattering around them. In the distance, the bright column of the Eiffel Tower glittered above the lights of Paris. Ann felt pleasantly fuzzy from their excellent dinner, all the wine warming her belly.

“I’m glad we didn’t go to any of the New Year’s parties,” she said and wrapped her arms around Anne’s that were on her waist. “I like spending this time with just you.”

Anne squeezed her gently. “Likewise,” she murmured. “Look, it’s starting.” 

In the distance, the lights on the Eiffel Tower were drowned out by the midnight fireworks. They saw the red and white and blue blooms in the sky first, the sound carrying over a few seconds later. The people around them oohed and aahed at the brilliant display of light art. Ann hummed contentedly, burrowing deeper into Anne’s embrace. 

When the last of the fireworks faded from the sky, Ann closed her eyes; the ghost of the bright sparks skittered across her eyelids. She heard the shuffling feet and the voices of the other viewers leaving, but she was content to stay still. The cold bite of the wind did not bother her, not with Anne’s arms so securely around her. 

“So do you know why there’s a statue of Henry IV in this park?”

Ann opened her eyes, startled. She glanced around and indeed, there was a statue of the Good King Henry at the other end of the open square. “Haven’t thought of it. Why?”

Anne hugged her closer again and when she spoke, Ann heard the humour in her voice. “He used to meet his mistresses in this park. Probably shagged them right here, too. Imagine what these trees have seen.”

Ann laughed and turned in Anne’s embrace. “Well, I can’t imagine that’s the only reason they put that statue there,” she said and looked up at Anne. She was smiling and that smile still made Ann feel weak in the knees. “Let’s go home, love. I’m freezing my buns off.”

“Well we can’t have that happen, can we? I like those buns,” Anne said and slid her hands to cup Ann’s behind through her parka. 

Ann tried to tickle Anne through her black overcoat but could not, it was too thick. So she just took Anne’s hand and tugged her towards Pont Neuf. They weaved through the crowds, seemingly all of Paris and all of its tourists out and about on New Year’s Eve. The throng thinned as they got deeper into Sorbonne and by the time they got home, only a few drunken revellers could be seen on the streets.

When they got in, Ann tossed off her parka and rubbed her chilled thighs. A skirt had been an unwise choice for such a cold night. “Something warm to drink?”

Anne caught her hands and pulled her closer. “I think the new year calls for the good champagne,” she said, voice low and warm. “I’ll go get it. You do the fireplace.”

Ann smiled up at Anne, feeling warm contentment blossom in her chest. She shifted her hands and found the shape of the new ring on Anne’s forefinger. It had been her Christmas present to Anne; she had bought it from a small antique shop in Grenelle after weeks of dithering and questioning whether Anne, a woman of such precise and discerning tastes, would like it. She glanced down at it, felt the smooth flat surface of the black stone on it. 

“I’m glad you like this, love.”

Anne lifted her chin with a finger and smiled, and the smile made Ann feel flushed. “I love it. It’s beautiful.” She kissed Ann on the nose and said, “Fireplace, please.”

Still rubbing her hands, smiling, Ann went to the living room. The fireplace lit quickly and Ann added a few logs to the nascent fire before she sat down on the nearest sofa. Relaxing into the pillows, she stared at the fire, listening to the faint sounds of fireworks and car horns from outside. 

Anne touched her shoulder and handed her a glass of champagne. Ann accepted it with a smile and lifted her glass. “Happy New Year, love.”

“Happy New Year to you, too,” Anne said and touched her glass to Ann’s. She didn’t sit on the sofa, however, but went to stand by the fireplace, one elbow on the ornamental plaster mantel. “Do you have any resolutions for the new year?”

Ann sipped her champagne and pursed her lips as she thought. “More travel. Decide on my thesis topic, ugh,” she said and grimaced. “More champagne. With you.” Ann smiled at Anne. “What about you, any plans?”

Anne leaned her back against the mantle and drained her glass. She looked at Ann for a long moment, her finger drawing circles on her empty glass, and then she tilted her head towards… Ann frowned. Next to the ornamental abstract sculpture on the mantle was a small, black square box. It hadn’t been there earlier.

“What’s this, then?” Ann asked, curious. She set her half-empty glass down and got up.

“A belated present from Santa, perhaps.”

Ann cocked her eyebrow at Anne, who was looking… unusually tense. Nervous, even. “From Santa, you say?” 

The wooden box felt heavy and substantial in Ann’s hands, all sharp corners and silky smooth surface. Ann turned it around in her hands until she found the hidden magnetic catch. Her heart skipped a beat when she realised what the box actually was. Suddenly, she felt breathless and tremulous. 

“Oh. Anne.”

Inside the box, nestled in dark blue leather, was a dark metal ring. Ann took it out. It felt heavy and as she turned it in her fingers, she saw the inside was bright and shiny while the surface of the ring was a glossy dark grey. Holding her breath, Ann ran the tip of her finger along the rounded, textured edge of the thick ring and then saw the engraving inside.  _ Out of This World. _

Anne set her glass down on the mantel with a clink. She came closer and took the ring from Ann’s hands. Ann heard blood thunder in her ears when Anne turned her hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

“It’s made from meteoric iron. I found the original meteorite in the Patagonian Steppe many years ago but I hadn’t figured out what I wanted to do with it,” Anne said, her voice low and warm. “Until I met you, Ann.”

“Meteoric?” Ann asked, hearing how faint her voice was. She looked between the ring and Anne. 

“From a meteorite, yes. And so I finally made it into a ring for you, this past autumn. Because like this metal, you are out of this world.” Anne held Ann’s hand, kissed her knuckles, and then the ring. When she looked at Ann and held her gaze, her dark eyes gleamed with intent. “I want you to be part of me and my life, Ann Walker. Now and forever. If you’ll have me.”

“Oh god Anne,” Ann managed and grasped Anne’s elbow hard with her free hand. “Of course. Yes. God yes.”

Anne smiled a brilliant smile and made a pleased sound. And then she pulled Ann into a kiss that Ann felt blossom warmly through her, from her lips to the very tips of her toes. She felt the new ring catch on Anne’s shirt cuff as she slid her hands along her forearms, up to her strong shoulders, and pulled her closer. In the kiss, Ann felt love and heat and the taste of champagne on Anne’s tongue. 

“Oh,” Ann breathed when they broke apart. She squeezed Anne’s shoulders. “You suave bastard.”

Anne smiled, her teeth very white. “So I take it you like it?”

“It’s perfect, Ann.” Ann grasped Anne’s shirt. “You are perfect to me.”

Anne grasped her by the hips and kissed her again, manoeuvering them slowly to the sofa. She sat down and pulled Ann down to sit in her lap. Ann settled her knees next to Anne’s hips and sat up, catching her breath. She felt her skirt slide up along her thighs as she squirmed into a more comfortable position. She loosened Anne’s tie and opened the top button of her shirt, her fingertips finding the soft warm skin of Anne’s throat. 

“So what does this mean, Anne? Are we going to do the whole…” Ann asked, doing circles with the fingers of her other hand. “You know?”

“If you’d like.”

“I never thought of it. I have…” Ann said and trailed off, rubbing Anne’s starched shirt collar between her fingers. “I’ve never thought of what I’d like for such a day.”

“Strangely, me neither,” Anne said and squeezed her thighs. She slid her hands upwards, taking Ann’s skirt hem with her. “But this, the ring, just seemed like… the right thing, right now.”

“And it was just that.” Ann smiled and touched Anne’s pulse point in her neck, feeling the strong, slow beat of her heart. “You are the right one for me, after all.”

“We don’t need to decide anything right now.”

“No, we don’t. We have the new year to talk about it.”

“And many more after that.”

Ann undid a few more buttons on Anne’s shirt. “Mmm, I like that thought,” Ann said, sliding her hand into Anne’s shirt, cool cotton and warm skin sandwiching her hand. Her heartbeat picked up when she saw desire sparkle in Anne’s dark eyes. “Oh. I love you, Anne. I do.”

Anne smiled again and was just about to say something but Ann caught her mouth in a kiss before she could form the words. Anne merely mumbled into the press of their lips and the touch of their tongues, before she caught Ann’s bottom lip between her teeth. Ann exhaled and then shivered as she felt Anne’s hands slide even further up her thighs. She felt Anne’s fingers linger at the top bands of her stockings before tiptoeing even further.

“Ah, oh god,” Ann breathed and straightened. She pressed Anne’s head into her chest, her fingers combing through the cool dark silk of her hair. Goosebumps rose along her arms when she felt Anne’s lips on the swell of her breast, and then her teeth as she gently nipped her skin. “Are we going to… I mean, the champagne is getting warm.”

“Mmm. I’ll drink it warm,” Anne murmured. Ann felt the words against her chest as Anne kissed her way across the valley of her breasts. “Afterwards.”

Ann laughed and then she felt Anne’s jaw move the neckline of her blouse lower. Ann tangled her fingers in Anne’s hair, her breathing coming in a gasp when she felt Anne’s knuckles stroke her sex through the thin fabric of her knickers, and again when Anne’s mouth found her nipple. Ann moaned her pleasure and anticipation, her legs trembling as she felt Anne move her knickers aside, her fingers stroking the waiting wetness of her need.

“Well,” Ann said, voice unsteady. “Now I really know you love me, if you’re, ah, willing to drink warm champagne for me.”

Anne let go of her nipple and looked up. Ann saw her lips were wet and red, her eyes liquid with want. “Anything for you.”

“Oh Anne,” Ann breathed as she felt Anne’s fingers slip inside her. “I love you.”

* * *

  
  
_ Fin. _


End file.
